The Last Snape Alive
by Millythe96
Summary: Severus, Hermione, and Harry are finally a family again. Ron is missing and it's only to Harry and Hermione to find him. But when Voldemolt is in the way and all hope is lost they need each other. ****Complete!
1. A Perfect Family Picture

_**The Last Snape Alive**_

**If you are reading this and never read The Secret of Severus Snape you should read it before reading this one so it won't be as confusing and also I am so the worst speller in the world so sorry if my spelling isn't good. ****:p **

The Prince Manor was perfect. Well perfect to Harry of course, he had a family. A life he'd always wished for. But there were a few ground rules,

You have to wake up at 6:30 am and then, eat breakfast at 7:20, and lesson's for next semester starts at 7:50 to 12:00 and then lunch. Harry didn't mind that he had to work, it was worth it. Hermione lived with Severus and Harry but sometime she would go to her adoptive grandparents and other family members for the weekend. Severus tried his best to make up the years he had lost with his children. Hermione and Severus have been trying to make new potions to cure snake bites. As months went by Hermione started to look just like her mother. Her long brown hair as a child became long curly red hair. And since she had Severus's smarts they could talk about one book all day. Harry was still ill from his curse he had from Voldemort. The Healers put Harry in a wheelchair and said he will get off of the wheelchair before the holidays end.

But that didn't stop Severus for allowing Harry to go to the Holy Harpies Quidditch World Cup Champion and Harry became closer to Severus after the death of his god-father, "Morning Dobby is Master Snape here?" Hermione asked that July cool morning, "No miss, Master Severus is at the other house for a meeting with a death eater." It always hurt Hermione knowing that her father has to pretend that he doesn't have a family and Voldemort can use him as a tool, "Thank you Dobby, can you get Harry, breakfast is almost ready."

"Yes Miss Snape." Hermione smiled, Miss Snape is almost sounded so weird to her. "Miss Snape, Ronald Weasley is at the front door." Hermione ran to the front door, "Ron!" they both kissed, "Wow 'Mione you got orange hair now!" Hermione smiled, "Yea, when I was born my mum put a spell on me to look like my adopted parents and so during the summer Severus reversed the spell." Ron smiled, "So why are you here, Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Well can't miss my mate's birthday!" Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically; "Ron!" a happy cry came from the reading room, "Harry!" Ron, bended down to give his handicapped friend a hug, "How are you, mate?" Harry smiled, "Better every day. The Healer said I can walk by next week!"

"Sweet, more Quidditch then?" Harry nodded, "Yep!"

"Good morning, Master Severus." Doddy said as he bowed, "No need to bow. You are a friend here." Severus said as he patted the house elf's head.

"Thank you, sir." Severus sat next to his two children, "Well I don't remember inviting Mr. Weasley." Ron froze looked at his food, "Sir, he was only here to see Harry for his birthday." Hermione knowledge to her father, "Well Mr. Weasley I don't want you snogging around with my daughter." Ron nod, "Oh yes, of course." Severus looked him into the eye, "Good. You know if she ends up pregnant because of you I will sneak up on you and hex you." Ron gulped nodding and his face became redder then his hair.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione cried, "He's not okay" Harry tried to hide his smile, "Protective." Harry whispered to Ron, "Watch it, Harry James!" Severus scold

"Yes sir." Harry said, Severus smiled; he loved eating with his children. It was the only time they could truly spend time together without worrying about Voldemolt, "Children, I'm letting you to have a break with classes today since we have a guest but I am going to the other house about an hour. Bellatrix and Draco's mother wants to see me."

"Why do you still go to meetings?" Harry asked, "Harry I am still a spy and you know that. I have to find about these Horcroxes there are only a few left."

"Good so we need to kill them and that's it?" Severus shook his head, "I need to go. If you need me owl me and I should be back within three hours."

"Bye." Harry and Hermione both said in the same time.

After breakfast the three decide to go and take a walk around the neighborhood, "So why don't you ever call him dad or father?" Ron asked as he pushed Harry's wheel chair, Harry shrugged, "Once awhile." Hermione nodded, "Yea, we call him sir. We don't want to get to comfortable calling him dad." Ron nod, "I guess, but you're calling him by his first name." Harry sighed, "Who cares. No one cares." Ron chuckled, "I actually, liking him a little bit." Hermione giggled, "I swear if he saw you hold my hand he would hex you already." Harry and Hermione laughed, Ron nodded in agreement, "I can see that."

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked, "Fine, fine as ever I guess. Why do you asked?" Ron looked at his friend, "Just curious I suppose." Hermione whispered into Ron's ear, "Oh." Ron gasped, there was a big o' shape in Ron mouth, Ron chuckled, "Why never tell me mate?" Harry blushed, "Like how my father is with you!" Ron punched Harry shoulder, "Baby head." They all laughed. Like Harry said before life couldn't get any more perfect.

"Severus please help my son Draco. He's only a boy." The woman cried Severus knew what she was feeling. The fear of losing her only son, he lost his son twice and he knew that sooner or later he was going to lose his son for good. Even Harry knew he had to die at the pauper moment. All thanks to the great Albus Dumbledore, "I will temp to help Draco to do the Dark Lord wishes."

"Do the Unbreakable Vow." Bellatrix temped. Severus looked at her. He wanted to kill her so bad after killing his son's god-father and Wormtail in the back who killed his secretly wife who he just wanted to murder him every time he lead his eyes on him, "You are a coward Snape."

"Miss Black,' Severus sneered, "I have a feeling that I would already end up killing Dumbledore in the first place. I have no need for Draco to even try." Bellatrix laughed, "Coward."

"Fine, I do it!" The two women gasped at the man. Look how brave he was.

Narcissa and Severus both help hands and a string of fire held their hand upon them.

"Do you Severus Snape will protect Draco from harm?"

"I will."

"And if he does not proceed will you do the dark wishes that he had planned for Draco?" 

Severus took a sigh, is hand was in so much pain, "I will."

Those two little words didn't mean much to people but to wizards and witches it could mean slaughter.

It was evening and Ron had to leave early. It was never safe at nightfall, "Bye Ron. Hopefully we see you before school." Harry said to his friend, "Oh sure! I can ask my mum if you and Mione can come over. I know Snape has to leave early to go back to work." Harry nodded, "Yea that would be great!"

When Ron left Hermione and Harry decide to turn on the muggle television. Hermione and Harry like when they watched the news it kept the hours fast. Severus came in a harsh look on his face and nodded his head to the Potions Room Harry followed him, "Any news from Voldemort?" Severus frowned, "Not quiet, Harry. I did the Unforgivable Vow today." Harry froze, "You did what? Ron told me if you break it you'll die! Why Severus I already lost Sirius!" Severus rolled his lips, "Well, Draco _**is **_my god-son and also he's in grave danger. Also it's the only way I can get closer to killing Professor Dumbledore." Harry shook his head violently, "Wait what!" Harry thought he was going to scream, "Harry calm down!" Severus cried, he gave Harry a cup of tea, "Here, Look, Albus hired me to kill him and I told him no but it's the only way for us to get closer to the Dark Lord."

"And those dreams I've had about the future?" Severus nodded, "Yes, I don't want to kill my friend or Headmaster but I have to." Severus whispered.

"I won't forgive you though, if you do." Harry said quietly, Severus frowned, "I know."

During supper it was very quiet. Harry was still angry at his father. Why would his father ruin his summer like this? This has been the best summer he'd ever had. Harry never felt so free in his life. He finally had a place to call home after school. But his father was still a Death Eater it hurt Hermione and Harry to remind their self's that, "Well, sir when do you go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked,

"Two weeks before school starts. Do you want to see your other family awhile I'm gone?" 

"No, Mrs. Weasley invited us to stay awhile Harry has to meet Dumbledore," 

"_**Professor**_ Dumbledore." 

"Sorry, Harry has to meet _**Professor**_ Dumbledore a week before summer ends." Severus nodded, "Alright. Just don't be snogging around with Weasley," Hermione blushed, "I don't snog. We only hold hands." Severus glared at his son, "How about you Harry?"

"Me?" 

"Yes you."

"I mean last year I hanged out with Ginny. Ginny Weasley" Severus smiled, "Red head good choice." Hermione sneered, "So when he dates your happy!" Severus chuckled, "Well it's the red head Weasley git boy you dating. I rather deal with Neville Longbottom." Hermione sneered at her father, "Well you know Ron saved me when I was eleven and twelve. So that is twice in a row!" Severus laughed; Harry grinned at his sister and then frowned "Hey I'm going to bed." Harry said as he rolled his chair out from under the table. 

"So soon it's only seven o'clock." Hermione said, "Yea, the Healer wants me to go to bed earlier."

"Oh I see, night Harry." Hermione knew something was up. Harry wasn't as gloomy since they moved here.

"Night" Harry responded Hermione bit her lips and waited to speak when Harry left, "I know you don't like me to get into your business Severus but what did you say to him?" Severus curved his lips,

"I told him that Dumbledore is going to die this year." Hermione exhaled as she laid her back against the chair, "Severus you are ordered to kill him are you?" Severus nodded, "By Dumbledore himself, yes. By the Dark Lord, no he wants Draco to do it." Hermione try to take it all in, Hermione developed tears. Dumbledore was like a grandfather to Harry, "Severus, I know you're only trying to protect him but telling him everything won't help."

"I know Hermione. I just don't want to make the same mistakes Albus did to Harry."

"I know." Hermione whispered, "You are doing great as being a death eater and a father." Severus smiled,

"Thank you you're a good daughter."

Harry was lying on his bed; he looked around his new room. The walls were a light red and there were some gold on the furniture and Quiddtich posters on the wall. Harry sat up on his bed and started to practice some of his homework then he heard a knock. "Hey Mione," Harry said softly when he saw Hermione opening the door, "Hey Harry, I thought you were asleep." Hermione sat next to Harry, "I see you're reading extra early." They both chuckled, "Yea, Severus is getting on me."

Hermione frowned, "Why are you so mad at him?" Harry froze and looked at his sister, "I'm not. I guess… I'm more disappointed." Harry groaned, "I honestly don't know." Harry let his body fall down to his pillow. Harry wiped his hands on his face in stress; Hermione bit her lip, "Harry he's only protecting you and the muggle world. You know that." Harry nodded, "Yes but it's hard to have a dad that's a death eater."

"It is Harry, but he's also a spy for the Light. You should be happy."

"Are you?" Harry asked. Hermione took a deep sighed and thought for a moment with smile, "Yea, I guess I am. I mean did I ever think this would happen. Heck no, but I have a brother and somewhat an overprotective father who likes to scare Ron." Harry smiled, "Poor Ron." Hermione smiled, "Are happy here?"

"Yes Hermione. I always dreamed of this. Having a sibling and a father who loves me," Hermione went to the door, "Good and you know that he's happy too." Harry nodded Hermione smiled "Oh yah, almost forgot you can walk tomorrow!" Harry smiled, "Yah! I will be good as new!" Hermione smiled, "Night Harry."

"Night, Mione." *

**YEAH! 2232 WORDS THAT'S A NEW RECORD FOR ME! I know this chapter has a lot of emotions going around with Hermione and Harry as siblings and their dad being a Death Eater and a spy. But I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think! **


	2. Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter Two

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS SNAPE! **

_Hermione wake up!" Harry cried as he could feel the wet cold tears coming through his eyes. "Ron, help me!" Harry cried. Ron ran to Hermione and kneeled right by Harry, _

_"Hermione…"Ron said so slowly and so gentle, "Come back… please." Ron sounded like a child begging for its parent back, "I love you." Ron started to cry. "Amelia Jean Snape will not come back," yelled an older man from the back ground. It was too dark to see, "Show your face!" command Harry, "Oh, Harriet I've seen you've found your sister, Amelia who somehow was named Hermione." Voldemort laughed and looked at Hermione once again, "What a pity, if I didn't known that she wasn't a muggle born I wouldn't have killed her as her father is one of my most faithful followers and servant." The man turned to Harry and Ron, "You, Harriet and Ronald would you love to join me? And for you Harriet I could give your mother back and your sister back and you and your father would have the whole family back together. Now would that be nice?" Harry pointed his wand at Voldemolt, "Never,' Harry cried, Ron started to stutter. He looked away from Harry as if he was ashamed to be with Harry. Ron slowly walked to Voldemort in fear. Voldemort started to laugh. "You're with him after all this time?" Harry cried. Harry didn't dare to show any tear front of Voldemort. "Yes, Harry,' Ron pulled his sleeve from his arm and there it was that, that sinful snake on Ron's arm, "How dare you! Your family even Hermione would've been so disgraced with you!" Harry couldn't even move he felt so numb. After all this time Ron has betrayed him just like Peter betrayed his mother. "How could you!" Ron looked at Harry, "Sorry, Harry but I got mad and jealous of you." Harry became speechless, "Really you jealous of me when all my life I've been brought to death!" Harry cried as Voldemort laughed even harder, "Kill him." Commanded Voldemort and Ron raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" as Harry could see the green light he heard a man scream, "No! Harry! Hermione! Nooooo!" _

Harry woke up gasping. He looked at his clock and it has past breakfast already. Harry quickly got his cane and limped down to the stairs.

Harry entered the opened windowed dining room seeing Hermione and Severus drinking tea waiting for Harry, "You're late." Severus said hatefully. "Yes, sorry Severus I oversleep and walking on this new cane I got its not helping for me." Severus curled his lips and cleared his throat, "Well here is your brew you need. Make sure you take it twice a day." Harry nodded to his father. Severus poured more tea into his teacup, "Now during the first week of August I will be leaving to Hogwarts to catch up on a few things before school starts. So I owled the Weasley's and they said that'll be fine." Hermione and Harry both smiled at each other, "But I have to warn you Hogwarts is not a safe place anymore." Harry snorted hatefully, "As long Professor Dumbledore is there Voldemolt will not try to harm us." Severus gave Harry a straight look, "Harry. People are dying every day because of him. There are Slythern children who might try to get to him." Hermione looked at Harry, "Harry, he's gotten old." Hermione cried Harry rolled his eyes.

After breakfast Hermione and Harry started their lesson as usual and after the lesson Harry and Hermione decide to take a walk around the wooded part of the park. Severus told them that they had to see the manor and have their wands with them for safety, "I can't believe Severus said that Hogwarts is not safe anymore." Hermione sighed, "I have to agree with him, Harry. I mean he's not alone even Ron told me that Mrs. Weasley even started to go mad and wanted to not let Ron and Ginny to go to Hogwarts."

As it got darker Hermione and Harry decided to go back home so Severus wouldn't scold at them for being out in the wood for hours. Harry and Hermione didn't worry much about Spinner's End. It was the safest place to live in Europe, courting to England. As they made it outside of the woods they can hear someone yelling for them, "Harry! Hermione!" Harry couldn't run with his cane, "Over here!" yelled Hermione. The footsteps came closer it sounded more like running, "Harry Severus James and Hermione Amelia Jean Snape!" it was Severus; he looked very scared and rather worried, "Where were you two!"

"By the park like we told you." Severus was painting, "What happened, Severus?" Hermione asked Severus face became pale, "There were death eaters. They attacked Mrs. Figg's house!" Hermione gasped, "What! I thought the ward was safe here. Even Dumbledore said!" Harry cried Severus frowned, "I don't know Harry. Not even the smartest wizard can say what is safe and what's not." Severus bend down, "Let me carry you home."  
>"No! I walk home. Thank you." Harry continued limping his way. Severus rolled his eyes, 'sometimes he is just like Potter.' Severus thought to himself. Severus walked behind Harry and Hermione was murmuring quietly to herself.<p>

As soon Severus got up he hassled to get ready for Harry's sixteenth birthday. It was July the 31st. Hermione and Snape made a deal that they celebrate her birthday that her adoptive family celebrated. Severus wrapped a few things and made Dobby make muggle food like latte and chocolate chip pancakes. Severus wanted him to have a good birthday after all of these years that Harry as struggled and Snape never had a birthday with him. Hermione came downstairs with a big smile on her face, "Harry can walk again!"

Severus mouth opened, "Poppy said he won't walk till at lease September!" Hermione smiled as she shrugged and got herself some tea and stop to sniff, "Is that coffee I smell?" Severus nodded, "Yes I knew you two like coffee and my father would force me to drink it. I hated it." Severus said with a small smile. Hermione giggled, "Well I get Harry."

After breakfast Harry opened his presents. He got a few chocolate frogs from Ron, History of Quiddtich part II book from Hermione, and a sweater from Ginny. Harry opened his last present that was from Severus, "Now Harry since you can walk now I think you need a new broom." Harry grinned ear to ear; it was the Nimbet 2004, "Thank you so much!" Harry cried Severus chuckled, "Your welcome!"

Half of the day Harry was flying his new broom. It felt so good to not use a wheel chair or a cane. He could finally fly again. Severus never had seen that boy smile so much in his life.

As Hermione and Harry were playing Quiddtich Severus was at the kitchen helping Dobby cleaning the dishes, "Master Harry looks very happy."

"Yes he does." Severus sighed with a smile.

"Why don't Mistress and Master Snape ever call you…?"

"What?" Severus said quietly.

"Father or pop?" Severus didn't like when people or house elfs ask his that question. Severus thought it was the best way to do for the teenagers, "Never ask me that again! That is between my children and me!" Severus said in a harsh tone. Severus walked away. Dobby hit his hand with his head. Even through Severus was being nicer to everyone he was still, Snape.

MmmmM

That very next day Mr. Weasley had his car ready for Hermione and Harry. Severus watched them put their suitcases in the shaft. Hermione and Harry went to their father for their last goodbye, "Now Hermione if he ever gets you pregnant or ever heard of him snogging I will murder him." Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile and gave him a side hug, "Bye, Severus. Thanks for everything"

"Bye, Hermione see you in my Potion Class."

Severus turned to Harry, "Now Harry, you know if your scar starts to hurt or anymore weird dreams just owl me and I see you in a month." Severus hugged his son, "I'll miss you, Severus." Severus waved them goodbye and let them disappear into the air.

Harry and Hermione both arrived at The Burrow just in time for supper. After supper Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's played Quiddtich. Hermione's team was George, Ginny and Harry's team was Fred and Ron. Harry's team won of course but after the game all of the teenager sat by fireplace and drank some pumpkin juice, "So is it true you two own your own store now?" Harry asked to the twins, "Of course!" the twin smiled,

"The best prank store you could ever find here in England!" The twins both said, "Dinx own me butter beer!" Fred pointed to his brother, "Honestly, Gred I've own you a trillion butter beer already! I don't want you end up drunk!" Harry and Ron chuckled. Ginny leaned over to Harry and put her head on his shoulder, "Harry I heard you were on a wheelchair over the summer." Ginny said with a sad look. Harry nodded, "Yea, but I'm fine now. The Healers did a good job." Ginny smiled as Harry wiped her hair off from her face. Ron awkwardly stared at his best mate and his sister, "Oi! Stop doing that!"

"Stop what?" Harry asked.

"Whatever that you are doing with my sister!" Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh please Ron, you've been dating my sister and I haven't said anything."  
>"That's different!" Ron snapped back.<p>

"Ron! My father has been telling Hermione all summer to not get pregnant by you because he doesn't want her to have the Weasley fertile! How do you think I feel?" Ron blushed redder than his hair and stopped talking. Ginny giggled and turned into a burst into laughter, "Nice Harry." Fred and George laughed as for Hermione and Ron they were redder than Ron's hair.

Severus was in Dumbledore's office, "So did you find Sloghorn, Severus?" the old man asked, "Yes and I stole his memory when he was sleeping. That bloody man need is some exercise!" Dumbledore grinned, "Well thank you Severus I'd needed it for so long." Severus nod, "Is that all sir?" Dumbledore looked at the young man, "Well I would like to know how your summer went with your new family." Severus smiled, "Fine. Harry is walking again and Hermione and Harry seem to get along well and they don't complain. But sometimes Harry can act so much like James Potter." Dumbledore chuckled, "I know what you mean. Sometime it's the people they lived with that do that."

"Sir?"

Dumbledore became white and sighed, "I had a son. Long time ago." Severus looked at the man mysteriously, "I beg your pardon?" Albus nod, "Yes. I did."

"I'm sorry I thought you were gay!"

"I am. I used to be straight long time ago till my son was born. So I'm bi I suppose. But anyway I had to leave them because it was too dangerous for them." Severus frowned, "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Because I'd never wanted pity, Severus, I never want him to know that I am his father but I guess that's too late." Severus froze his mind was flooding with memories. Is it true after all these years? Albus the Great Wizard is his father? All this time this man his Headmaster was his father? How he never looked like him! He had the twinkly blue eyes like the sky and Severus eyes were hard and cold like a piece of coal, "Wait, sir are you telling me that I am?" Dumbledore nodded, "And that's why I want you to kill me." Severus face became red with anger, "You… left my mother…. With an abusive man! That man would abuse me all night if he wanted to!"

"Severus, Eileen never told me what was happening and when I became your Headmaster that was the closest I could get to you!" Severus stormed to the door, "You know what Albus I can't even work for you anymore! I feel as I can't even trust you!" Dumbledore frowned, "You have a right to never trust me again but if you don't kill me Voldemolt will find out about you and the children and you all three will be harmed!" Severus bit his lip, "I hate you Albus Dumbledore! All you ever told me was a lie. How can I be your spy and I can't even trust you!"

Dumbledore frowned with anger, "Look when Lily delivered Harry and Hermione she told me to keep them safe and she told me that these babies we're not James Potter's. So I told her about me being you long lost father. After she died I wanted to keep my grandchildren safe. I wanted you to be safe. You were my son and they are my grandchildren the only thing I had left. I separated them as soon they were born." Severus had no word but tears through his face, "She knew?" Severus whispered, all of his life it was nothing but a lie.


	3. Letters and Dreams

Chapter Three

**Hey sorry for never making another chapter I've been really busy! I promise I try to right a chapter at less once a week! Thank you for the reviews but I hope in the future I can get more. **

"Honestly, Hermione calm down!" Ron said to his girlfriend, "Just take deep breathes." Hermione gave Ron an evil glare and started to lecture him, "How

dare you tell me to calm down! I have been sending Severus letters every day over a month now and no respond from him! How can I calm down?" Ron

chuckled, "I'm sure Snape is fine. He's probably at a death eater festival." Ron joked; Hermione smacked her hand on Ron's shoulder as she bit her lip

and walked away leaving the room, "Easy on her mate. She just lost her adoptive parents." Harry said quietly, Ron frowned, "I know. It's just weird, you

know?"

"I know it's weird for us too but you need to know he _is _my _father _still." Ron gulped, "Sorry mate." Ron decided to change the subject, "Want to play

Quidditch?" Harry smiled, "Sure, but Hermione is in my team this time." Ron laughed, "Brother and sister vs. brother and sister. I love it!"

Harry went up looking for Hermione finding her on her bed writing another letter to Severus,

_Dear Severus,_

_Please answer soon! Harry and I are getting worried sick and school is soon. If you don't send me a letter soon I swear I tell Dumbledore and the Ministry of _

_Magic that you are missing! Please tell me where you are! _

_-Hermione _

"Mione sending another letter to Severus it won't help." Hermione rolled her eyes, "What you want?" Harry shrugged trying to change the subject, "Want

to kick ass?" Hermione grinned evilly, "I want to kick Ronald Weasley's so much right now." Harry laughed, "Then let kick his butt in Quidditch!"

Hermione and Fred scored an extra point leaving George, Ron, and Ginny behind from one hundred, "Come on George! I thought you already saw the

snitch already!" Ron complained to his brother, "Sorry mate but I lost it… _again_." Ron rolled his eyes and dashed to the snitch. He can see Harry catching

up to the snitch, "I get it before you do, Potter!" Ron laughed. Harry laughed and grabbed the snitch, "That's what you get for making my sister upset."

"Make me lose?" Harry laughed, "Pretty much." Ron sneered, "Well I let Hermione win." Harry laughed till they made it to the ground.

"They won….._again_." Ginny said sarcastically to her two brothers, "Well let's celebrate and have chocolate frogs for snack." Fred offered, "All on me!" Ron

cheered, "Honestly Ron you are going to end up fat by time we're adults." Hermione lectured as Ron put his arms around Hermione, "Don't worry I deal

with my diet when I'm older."

By time the teens made it back to The Burrow Mrs. Weasley already put supper on the table, "Well Hermione your wish came true. Severus finally

answered! Thank God! I thought I had to send a letter Dumbledore!" Mrs. Weasley said as she placed the letter right next to Hermione's plate. Harry and

Hermione's head were both stuck by the letter,

_Dear Hermione and Harry,_

_I am fine and well! Merlin Beard Hermione just because I don't answer a bloody letter does not mean something bad happened. I went to an important meeting for Tom Riddle and another meeting for The Order. I am at Germany right now. Sorry once again I should be able to be at The Burrow by tomorrow morning or the next day. Please don't worry too much Hermione you might end up being bold. I see you two very soon. _

_-Severus_

"See we told you he was fine." Harry said. Hermione bit her lip, "I was just worried that's all." Harry smiled at his sister, "I know." Hermione looked at

Ron with a smile. Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny seemed so discreet for the last month every since Harry had been at The Burrow. Harry didn't know what

to say to Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry sadly and walked outside. Harry frowned and followed her.

"Ginny?"

"Harry, is that you?" Ginny had tears, "Yes, what happened?" Ginny let her head fall, "I want to break up." Harry nod sadly, "Is there something wrong?"

Ginny shook her head, "no." Harry frowned, "There have to be something wrong." Ginny kissed Harry with tears streaming down her face, "Just for your

own safety Harry I don't want to lose you or anyone else." Harry watched Ginny leave into the darkness with confusion.

_Hermione wake up!" Harry cried as he could feel the wet cold tears coming through his eyes. "Ron, help me!" Harry cried. Ron ran to Hermione and kneeled right _

_by Harry, _

_"Hermione…"Ron said so slowly and so gentle, "Come back… please." Ron sounded like a child begging for its parent back, "I love you." Ron started to cry. _

_"Amelia Jean Snape will not come back," yelled an older man from the back ground. It was too dark to see, "Show your face!" command Harry, "Oh, Harriet I've _

_seen you've found your sister, Amelia who somehow was named Hermione." Voldemort laughed and looked at Hermione once again, "What a pity, if I didn't _

_known that she wasn't a muggle born I wouldn't have killed her. Her father is one of my most faithful followers and servant." The man turned to Harry and Ron, _

_"You, Harriet and Ronald would you love to join me? And for you Harriet I could give your mother back and your sister back and you and your father would have _

_the whole family back together. Now would that be nice?" Harry pointed his wand at Voldemolt, "Never,' Harry cried, Ron started to stutter. He looked away from _

_Harry as if he was ashamed to be with Harry. Ron slowly walked to Voldemort in fear. Voldemort started to laugh. "You're with him after all this time?" Harry _

_cried. Harry didn't dare to show any tear front of Voldemort. "Yes, Harry,' Ron pulled his sleeve from his arm and there it was that, that sinful snake on Ron's _

_arm, "How dare you! Your family even Hermione would've been so disgraced with you!" Harry couldn't even move he felt so numb. After all this time Ron has _

_betrayed him just like Peter betrayed his mother. "How could you!" Ron looked at Harry, "Sorry, Harry but I got mad and jealous of you." Harry became _

_speechless, "Really you jealous of me when all my life I've been brought to death!" Harry cried as Voldemort laughed even harder, "Kill him." Commanded _

_Voldemort and Ron raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry could see the green light coming towards him and heard a man scream, "No! Harry! _

_Hermione! Nooooo!" _

"_Harry! Harry!" the scream got louder. _

"Harry! Harry Severus James Snape, wake up!" It was Severus. Harry was sweating, "Hermione…" Harry cried. Severus sighed, "Harry what happened?"

"I had a nightmare."

"The same one," Severus asked. Harry nod weakly, it truly met something. Next time Severus will go straight to Voldemort and learn his plans, Severus

sighed wiping the sweat away, "Come on lets go to Diagon Alley to some school supplies shall we? But first let me get Hermione and the Weasley's."

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"It's great to have you back." Severus smiled at his son, "It's great to see you again too, son."


	4. Summer Endings

Chapter Four

Harry came downstairs after getting dressed. As he went downstairs he could see Severus**(his new father)** talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry

assumed it's about the dream that he keep on having about Ron being a death eater and Hermione and Harry being killed by Ron. It really scared

Severus after Peter sold Lily to Voldemort.

Severus looked more stressed and older. It was worrying Harry. Severus smiled at Harry and let Mrs. Weasley wake up Hermione telling that Severus is

here, "Sev what about my dreams." Harry asked, Severus frowned, "If you had it more than once it means that it has happened or it is going to happen."

Harry frowned Severus sat next to Harry, "Tell me everything this time."

"_I was in the Chamber of Secrets and I was maybe a little older and I a girl laying on the ground. I saw Hermione laying on the ground…dead and then Ron was almost crying. I stood there begging for help. But Ron just sat next to her. The Voldemort came and started to laugh. I wanted to fight but Ron broke my heart. I just couldn't do anything. Then in the end before I was mudered by Ron, I heared you and mum screaming. But this morning I just you screaming for me and Hermione." _Harry paused, "What is happening?" Severus bit his lip, "People are becoming death eaters every day and it's hard to count track. But why would Ronald want to be a death eater?"

"In the dream he said he was jealous of me."

Severus narrowed his eyebrow "I bet it's more than that. I'm so confused. Even I loathe Ronald he still wouldn't hurt a fly." Harry nod, "Yes let's not tell

Hermione tell we get all the facts. She'd be heart broken." Severus nodded, "Yes I agree."

After breakfast eating eggs the Weasley and Snape families went to Diagon Alley together. Severus was having a hard time with finding things for

Hermione. He wanted to catch up with all the years he never spend anything on his children, "So Hermione needs a new robe and bloody these books

are a fortune! I don't know how you do it Molly." Severus said. Molly giggled, "Practice! Just go on the clearance section." Severus nodded chuckling.

"How about this Hermione," Severus asked as he reached a bright neon pink robe, "Sev, it's not the eighties anymore! That was so ten years ago!"

Severus looked at Harry. Harry was nodding laughing, "She's right." Severus tried to learn as much he could about this new shopping for teenagers, "I

hate shopping." Severus cried to himself.

After a full day of shopping Severus Snape decided to pass the new Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes that has opened and go to a quiet book store that

was cross the street from there.

"I see Draco." Harry whispered. Draco was with his mother who was very beautiful but very young and other death eaters like Bellatrix was talking to an

old furniture store. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all followed them to Borgin and Burkes that is in Knockturn Alley, "What you see?" Hermione whispered,

"Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange." Ron whispered; Harry ears turned red, "She's so dead! I will kill her after what she'd done to Sirius!" Harry

threatened, then Greyback closed the curtains and the three teens couldn't see anything anymore.

"Well see you at Platform 9 ¾ in the morning." Ron gave Hermione a hug and waved to Harry, "Let find Severus and tell him what we saw."

"Harry, what did you think you saw?"

"I think they were having some type of a celebration of Draco becoming a death eater." Hermione rolled her eyes, "I sure Draco wouldn't do that." Harry

glared at Hermione, "Really. He hates muggle-borns and his father is a death eater who tried to kill me a few weeks ago!"

"Look I saw what I saw."

"Harry, Hermione why so soon? I though you still be at the shop." Severus asked when he saw the two children walking into the book store, "Yea, we

need to go it not quiet safe here anymore." Harry informed, "Did anything happen while I was gone?" Harry and Hermione shrugged their shoulders.

Severus lowered his lip, "Okay let's go to Spinners End since its closer to London." Harry and Hermione nod and followed Snape to Spinners End.

As soon they finally made it the three Snape's found themselves in the same room with Albus Dumbledore, "Harry." The old man said happily, "Albus I

believe you should leave now. The children need rest for the train ride to school for tomorrow."Severus bit his lip pericing the blood of his lips. The great

Albus is his father. He didn't even look like him.

"Why, so soon Severus? Beside I would love to show Harry something before school starts." Severus rolled his eyes, "If my son ends up dead because of

you, you find yourself dead in prison." Severus said a dark and velvet voice. Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, of course. He'll be home at 10:00 pm

tonight. I promise." Harry grinned at the old man, "Ready Harry."

Harry nodded, "Well grab my arm." Harry grabbed the old man's arm and twist in the air. Gravity was pulling through the air when he made it back to the

ground he thought he was going to puke, "Most people who do it for the first time usually vomit." The old man said as he looked at the stars, 'He's more

spacy than ever' Harry thought but Harry smiled at the old man, "I can see why sir."

"You properly are wondering why I brought you here tonight."

"Actually I just was thinking just to go with it," Dumbledore chuckled, "Wise man Harry." Dumbledore and Harry started to walk around a neighborhood

and stopped, "Sir?" Harry asked his professor the house looked in was under attacked the door was broken and windows were smashed, "Lights,

Harry."

It was dark and it hard to see because you have fallen every time Harry ran over something. Dumbledore was all over the house like mad, Harry felt a

drip down his head. '_Blood' _Dumbledore scoped the blood from Harry's forehead; Harry had no idea why Dumbledore did something so disgusting

then Dumbledore walked closly to a cushion and poked a it with his wand, "Horace Slughorn nice hiding spot." The chair popped out, "Merlin's Beard,

Albus I thought you were a death eater!" Dumbledore chuckled, "Harry I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Horace you know who this is." The man

smiled, "Bloody Hell, it can't be. It's Harry Potter." **{Note: people don't know that Severus is Harry father they still think he is James Potter's son.} **

Albus smiled, "Yes, we know. Oh well let's fix this house shall we?" Slughorn nodded with a smile, "Yes please." Dumbledore waved his wand and flying

objects flew around the house. Everything that was broken was now fixed neat and tidy,

"Man I bet Mrs. Weasley uses this spell all the time." Harry chuckled to himself.

"Horace may I go upstairs to get something?"

"Oh yes, yes but I know what you want and the answer is still no Albus!" Horace chuckled, as Horace bit him lower lip, "You look like your father besides

the…"

"The eyes, yah I get that a lot." Harry let his eyes fall to the ground. Harry really is never going to know what he is supposed to look like all he had left

was his mother's eyes the man chuckled awkwardly, "Your mother was quiet bright for a muggle-born."

"My s-friend is a muggle-born and she's the smartest one I know." Harry sighed after almost sister instead of friend, "No, no, no! I didn't mean that way

your mother was one of my favorites students see? I have a picture of her." the old man pointed a shelf that was full of pictures. There was his mother.

Her long curly red hair lay down to her shoulders, "I loved her. She was a very good student. Straight O's"

Harry picked the picture up and looked at his mother smiling and next to her was a man who looked just like Sirius his god-father, "Is that?"

"Oh yes Regulus Black. His brother Sirius Black died just a few weeks ago and found innocent. Quite s pity, I love that family." Harry frowned wishing he

could see his god-father again, "Well Horace I glad you met finally Harry, one a kind like many other students at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said after

making it down the frontdoor. Slughorn raised his eyebrow, "Knitting again?" the old man chuckled, "I do love knitting magizines, come on Harry." Harry

followed his professor.

"Sir what was that all about?" Harry asked as soon they finally made it outside, "You see Harry many people would love to be your teacher." Harry raised

his eyebrow, "Sir?"

Before Dumbledore could say anything Slughorn dashed outside, "Fine I do it! I suspect a raise and a better room!" Dumbledore waved to the man and

left, "Harry, grab my arm."

"Severus he should be here by now!" Severus smiled as he put his newspaper 'The Daily Prophet' down, "Hermione its 9:45 and Headmaster said ten

o'clock or I will call the auor for kidnapping." Hermione sat on the stool next to Severus's chair, "Something is bothering you." Severus bit his lip,

"Hermione there are a lot of thing that are bothering me right now. But that is between me. And you need to worry about school and other female things

I don't dare to talk about." Hermione smiled with a small laugh, "Sev I honestly don't need that '_talk'_ right now."

"Good."

"Hey Severus,"

"Yes,"

"What about your mother or father?" Severus froze after what happened a few weeks ago Severus didn't even want to think about it. He being related

to the most powerful wizard of all time and Albus lied to him, "Well my mother is alive but after she found out I was a death eater she moved to South

Africa to make brews and potions for medicine for Muggles."

"And what, about your father?" Severus bit his lip and walked to the kitchen, "I don't dare to even speak about him. He was cruel to me and left me and

my mother alone with evil man." Hermione didn't say anything else but a small whispered, 'sorry'. Severus frowned, "You need to go to bed I wake you in

the morning." Hermione nod, "Oh and Hermione I will have to change you into a brown headed girl tomorrow before school." Hermione nodded and gave

Severus a quick hug. She'd never hugged Severus before but the presence of her father made her feel safe, "Love you." Hermione whispered, Severus

smiled, "I love you too."

At ten o'clock Harry made it to the living room of 'the second house' in Spinner's End, "Sev?"

"Harry right on time," Harry grinned, "Yep just like what Professor said,"

"So what did Albus want?"

"He was just using me to just get some Professor and wants me to get to know him."

"Who is it?"

"Horace Slughorn." Severus jaw dropped, "Bloody Beard! That man was my professor when I was a teenager. He was quite strange alright."

"He is very awkward for sure." Harry added. Severus looked at his son with a smile, "Good night son." Harry smiled, "Good night, dad." Severus sat down

with a grin ear to ear knowing he finally has a family of his own.

Severus woke up at five-thirty as usual and got ready. He packed all of his robes and books he will bring for work. At seven he woke up Hermione and

Harry as Harry nearly fell asleep just by standing, "Come on stop being a turtle!" Severus cried at Harry as Harry face fell into his cereal, "Ugh!" Hermione

chuckled, "You're worse than Ron in the mornings!" Severus nodded in agreement.

After breakfast Severus, Hermione, and Harry had to go to Whale, England to get to a portkey that get to 9 ¾ quarters, "Now remember children at

Hogwarts we are not related."

"Hermione, I put charm that makes your hair the same again and Harry remember you and I hate each other at school and I can't let my cover blow got

it?" Harry and Hermione nodded, "Good, but I will allow you to see me at my quarters whenever you feel like it during afterhours."

"Okay Sev we make sure." Severus hugged Hermione goodbye and let his hand's go through Harry's thick raven hair, "Be safe you two!"

Hermione and Harry finally made it to the platform, "Oi!"

"Ron!" Hermione hugged Ron, "Oi mate" Harry smiled, "Hey Ron how was sleeping in today." Ron smiled, "Great and you?" Harry chuckled, "I didn't! I

woke up at seven this morning!" Hermione rolled her eyes once again, "Don't worry Harry Potter you can get to sleep during our ride to school." Harry

smiled at school he is known as a whole different peron, an orphaned boy named Harry James Potter.

Harry, Ron and Hermione are now on their way to Hogwarts and yet have another journey to come that could break their hearts.

**Please, please review! Thanks again :)) **


	5. Secrets of Ron Weasley

**Sorry it's been awhile February is the busiest month for me! This chapter will have a lot to take in. So compare yourselves. **

It's been a month since September arrived. October has come as the leaves started to slowly die as Hermione celebrated her sixteenth birthday at Hogwarts with her new family. Severus and Harry were in Snape's chamber in the tea room, "Here you go Hermione." It was a small box wrapped with red and gold paper,

"Oh Severus you didn't have to give me anything!" Hermione said, Severus smiled, "No worries I didn't even spend a dime on it." Hermione smiled as she opened he gift, she gasped. It was so beautiful. It was a locket that was gold and it heart shape, "Oh Sev!"

Severus smiled, "It was your mother's. I gave it to her when she was your age so I thought you would like to have it." Hermione smiled ear to ear, "Oh thank you so much!" Hermione gave Snape a big hug. Harry started to complain again, "Now may I have cake?" Hermione and Severus laughed, "Yes,"

"Thank you Lord!" Hermione chuckled; Severus cut the chocolate cake into fourths,

"Here you go Harry." Severus said sarcastically, Harry smiled, "Thank you Severus."

"Now how are your grades?" Harry flushed as Hermione started talking on and on about her and extra credit and how she is already starting to study for exams. Harry remained silent. Harry was more worried about Ron and Hermione and Ginny all mixed together. Also Severus said he thinking about resigning his job to become a Healer at St. Mungo's. Harry knew something is up with Severus. Also Ron has been missing lots of school by being sick at the Hospital Wing as for Ginny decide to stay home this year, "How about you Harry?" Harry sighed, "Look I have to go I talk to you later okay." Harry left leaving Hermione and Severus speechless.

That next week Harry sent Ginny another letter and yet no respond. Harry was getting very irritated, "Hey mate," it was Ron. He looked tired and upset, "Bloody Hell Ron what happened to you?" Ron flushed, "Nothing I just umm… been sick lately." Harry nod, "What's your game Weasley?"

"What game?"

"You've just happen to just magically disappeared into the face of the earth and come back the next? Also Ginny left school and she won't send me back letters!" Ron started look pale, "Look Harry I don't know. I'm scared I feel as I'm in a nightmare! He's back Harry. Run. Go with Hermione and Severus and never come back!" Harry stepped farther from his friend, "You're mad! You need to see the Healer!" Ron burst into tears and walked away, "You don't understand!" Ron ran out. Harry froze, he never seen Ron cry in his life time. There was something Ron knew that Harry and Severus didn't.

Harry went to his room finding Hedwig on his bed, "Thanks Hedwig here's some coins." Harry gave the owl his coins. It was from Ginny. His heart started to pound,

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry I haven't talked to you but I need space. Even my parents do. With You-Know-Who it is not safe to tell you anything. Don't get mad at me when it happens. When you visit me you see what happen to us last summer that's now going to affect us. I broke up with you to keep up everyone and thing safe and my brother Ron safe as well. Ron is going mad these days you need to find out why. I love you and you see what I mean when I see you again. Just a few months, I promise._

_-Ginny_

Harry became confused what did she mean by _what happened to us last summer that's now going to affect us_?" Harry didn't write her back. Hermione went by the door with tears, "Harry." 

"Mione, what happened?"

"Ron! He's going mad! He's telling me that I have to run away and never return!" Harry hugged Hermione, "Let's find Severus."

Professor Snape was in his office grading papers, "Severus?" Snape looked up with an unpleasant look in his face, "Albus."

"We need to talk!" Severus became red, "No we don't! Okay my life is chaos right now! My daughter's boyfriend is becoming crazy mad and Harry thinks he is trying to kill Hermione and Harry is failing all of his classes as I have to teach _and_ have to 'kill' my own Headmaster!" Albus frowned, "Severus I'm sorry I disappointed you but it's about Hermione and Harry right now." Severus nodded, "Yes I agree."

Albus sat down on one of the student's desk, "Now I think I know what is happening to Mr. Weasley." Severus head went up, "I'm listening." Albus cleared his throat, "Well I think Mr. Weasley is being trapped into his own mind. Someone is keeping his from telling us things he knows that we don't." Severus gasped, "Don't you think that a Death Eater could be disguising it selves' as Weasley to get close to Harry?" Dumbledore nodded, "Yes also it's not just Harry that is in danger,"

"Who is it?"

"Ginny Weasley and her unborn child,"

Severus became numb, "Oh my God! Harry is so dead." Dumbledore frowned, "That's the issue is that Harry doesn't even know and if he finds out Ginny and the child will be murdered by the person that is in Ron's disguise."

"Why can't the Weasley's hide Ginny till the baby is born?" Severus asked, Severus mind was going crazy. Voldemort is on the loose and here's Harry impregnating his ex-girlfriend who is only fifteen!

"Tom knows does he?" Dumbledore frowned, "Knows about what son?"

"That Hermione and Harry are my children?" Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. Draco told his parents and now every Death Eater dose." Severus whole body was becoming numb, "Albus, go. I need to be alone." Dumbledore nod and left, when he left he saw Hermione and Harry whispering through the halls. Harry stopped to say hello to his Headmaster but Albus frowned and left. Harry frowned and let his head dropped.

"Severus?" Hermione cried, "Hermione! Harry what on Merlin's name why you are here?" everyone froze, "Oh who cares Hermione, Harry you two are living here with me!"

"Why sir we love the Gryffindor Tower!" Harry cried. Severus started to speak harshly, "I know what is going on with Ron Weasley! He is not save anymore! You will be watched by a teacher every day!" Hermione mouth dropped and she started to cry. Hermione and Harry both slept on the ground by the fireplace as Severus was sleeping on the couch. Harry knew what it was like to be in danger. But he never felt so afraid in his life."


	6. Harry's POV

Chapter Six

Harry's POV

And he shall wipe away every tear from their eyes; and there be no more death; neither shall there be mourning, nor crying, nor pain, any more: the first things are passed away.

-Revelation 21:4 **(Got this from Titanic thought it was perfect for this chapter)**

I never knew what death felt like. But I knew what it was. It was always so violent and devastating thing that as anything evil could happen to us. It was almost immorality has washed all over me surrounded by death and fear.

I woke up again from that same nightmare I been having for so long. Hermione my sister dying right next to me, I looked across the room seeing Hermione sleeping to check on her. I walk around Severus's chamber exploring as I tried to forget about what has just happened last night. I never felt so afraid of Ron in my lifetime I knew him. How can this happen? He was best mate, my sister's boyfriend and even Severus was starting to get use to him.

When Severus and Hermione woke up Hermione, Severus, and I all went the dining hall to eat breakfast. I looked around seeing that no one is here, "Hey Sev where is everyone?" Severus looked up at the Teacher's table at Dumbledore with an evil glare and went back to me, "Albus has decided that every student must return home for safety reasons, it's just an early fall break." I nod. Hermione was quieter today, I couldn't blame her. Ron went missing also he is being brainwashed by someone… Voldemort. After breakfast Hermione and I packed to go the Order's safe house. Severus said it was the closest and safest home we could life in till we find out who is this 'Ron' is and where is the real Ron.

"Now children" Severus said roughly, "Like everyone tells you unless you two are at Dumbledore existence you will not be touched or harmed. But with the Dark Lord rising he does have more power, so please be careful when I am gone tomorrow." Hermione and I nodded, "Severus," Hermione cried,

"Yes,"

"I love you and I miss you!" Hermione ran and hugged him and never let go. Severus let his figures go through her bushy brown hair, "I love you too Hermione." Severus let her go and now Hermione and I were alone at the safe house.

MMMMmmmMMmmmMmM

When I Hermione and I made it everyone was asleep even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. On the table we found a note that where our beds were and there was bread and pumpkin juice right next to the note. Hermione and I grabbed our snack and went to our own rooms. This time I did have room.

That next morning as soon I woke up I could hear laughter. I slowly open my eyes coming back to reality. It was Fred and Georg telling jokes. The downstairs smelled like bacon and sausage. I made it downstairs as soon I dressed. I smiled. There was no horror but joy was around the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley look tired and stressed as Mrs. Weasley has even slimed down a bit. Mr. Weasley was turning gray.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. Everyone froze. Fred and George frowned and everyone face that had a smile started to disappear even Hermione's Fred and George both went upstairs as Hermione glowered, "Harry, are you alright?"

"I think so. Is everyone else alright?" I say. Mr. Weasley came over to me with a disappointed face on, "I think you should ask Ginny,

"Sir, I've tried to owl but she won't tell me what's going on" Molly Weasley bit her lip, "Follow me Harry."

I follow Mrs. Weasley to Ginny's room where she shares with Hermione. When I opened the door I saw Ginny on her bed almost ill looking, "Gin."

"Harry?"

"Wha… What happen to you? Are you going to get better?" Ginny looked so sick and pale, "Harry don't get mad at me, okay." I frowned, "For what you sick! I need to take care of you!" Ginny frowned, "Harry it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Ginny sighed she started to look at her stomach. I started to get the feeling what she is going to tell me. That night the week before Severus came to the Burrow. That night when I promised myself that I had to life for something more, "I'm pregnant, Harry."

My world froze. My blood literally froze, "Ginny, I….." I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to be happy? Mad? I was happy to see a new life, a newborn in my life. I'd never seen a baby before that I was related to. Mad, yes at Ginny for never telling me.

"Ginny." I paused, "what about you? I mean are you going too…."

"Live?"

"Yea, I love you and my world would tear apart if I lost you." Ginny began to cry. I crawl under the blankets next to her, "Ginny, I'm here."

"Harry I love you too but I love the baby too. I would rather die knowing I'd let the baby life. It needs its father." I closed my eyes, "Why you never told me Ginny? I could've been there to support you." Ginny frowned, "Harry, I … Ron he's been going mad and we don't know who is who so we had to tell everyone that someone else is the father. So we had to hide here." I felt so bad for Ginny. For five months she has been hiding to protect the baby. I was never there for her. I couldn't be mad at her, "Harry, the Healer said I might not live long after the baby is born." I felt tears. I felt as the world was crashing toward me, "Ginny you're a witch,"

"I know, I'm sorry Harry my parents can't afford the money and it wouldn't even matter I have zero percent chance of living."

"What!" I cried I stood up,

Ginny frowned, "It's too late Harry." Ginny slowly walked to her bed I helped her, "Harry the baby needs a father." I nodded, "I be there for you and the baby whatever it takes." Ginny had tears going through her face. I sat beside her till she went fast to sleep.

MMMmmmmMmMMmMMmMMm

When I went downstairs I threw my books to the wall, everyone looked at me sadly. I looked at Severus who probably just got here, "YOU KNEW!" I screamed at him. Severus nodded sadly, "Yes I'm sorry, but I didn't know she was ill,"

"Mr. Weasley you know I have the money to help her why didn't you?" Mr. Weasley frowned, "Harry… when you left someone did a curse on her and it's untreatable. I'm sorry." I felt so angry Hermione had tears in her eyes; I picked up my book I threw and looked at Severus, "Sev,"

"Yes."

"I want to make a will. I don't have a good chance living when I go and go looking for the Horcroxes." Severus looked at me as if I lost my mind, "I have to. I want the baby to move out of this county away from Europe away from… Voldemort."

That next day I went to Diagon Alley to make my will. If Ginny and I don't survive the baby will be raised by Molly and Arthur Weasley if Tom Riddle is dead for good I want Hermione and Ron to raise the child. Also I give all of my fortunes to the baby and I want the child to move to Canada for safety reasons.

For that next week I spend as much time I could with Ginny. Ginny seemed happy that I was with her. She was smiling and she actually started to glow. That made Mr. and Mrs. Weasley happy, "So Ginny seems to be getting better." Severus said happily as the rest of the Weasley's and I eat dinner, "Yah, she. That's a good sign." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I hope it's a girl." I almost chocked my potatoes. I wasn't ready for that yet. Hermione chuckled, "Alright Harry?" I nodded with a smile, "I guess, um excuse me."

I walked to the backyard. The air was fresh and cool with a slight of a breeze, "Harry?" I jumped realizing it was Severus, "Oh hey Sev," Severus smiled as he sat next to me, "Nervous?"

"Yes, I don't know anything about being a dad. Half of my live I was raised with people who never loved me. I don't know what it's like to take care of a kid. Also how can I have a kid when You-Know who is running around Europe? Trying to already kill Hermione, you and the Weasley's I can't do it!" Severus curled his lip, "Harry, I know what it is like having a family you need to protect from a man who is already is trying to kill my son _and_ daughter." He was right he been trying to raise Hermione and me for a year now and we all are still alive, "Sev, what if I do die? I won't allow it to live with Petunia or Vernon…. Ever." Severus chuckled, "Harry, do not worry. Do you really think that the baby's six uncles, aunt or grandparents let it starve?" I smiled, "Thanks, dad" Severus smiled, "No problem son."


	7. Dumbledore's Army Returns

Chapter Seven

'Dumbledore's Army'

Today was the last day of fall break for Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione said their last good bye to the Weasley family. Severus was in the kitchen with Molly and Arthur as Hermione was upstairs packing,

Harry was looking at his god-father's family tree until Ginny came in, "Harry." Harry turned around seeing Ginny. Harry tried to grin and helped her to the closest chair he could find for her, "I'm sorry I have to leave you here Ginny I wish I could stay with you."

"I'll be alright Harry you need to go to school." Harry frowned, "But the baby?" Ginny smiled, "Don't worry, the baby fine too just go to school. That will make us both happy." Harry nodded and let Ginny kiss his cheek, "I miss you Harry."

"I miss you too."

Severus knocked on the door, "Ready to go Harry?" Harry nodded, "Yah just saying good bye." Severus bit his lips, "Don't worry Miss Weasley you see him during the holidays. I promise." Ginny smiled and looked at Harry, "Promise?"

"Promise,"

It was late at night when the Snape family made it back to Hogwarts. Riding on the train allowed Harry too finally to have sleeping time. Severus and Hermione were talking among themselves,

"Do you think Ginny is really going to…?' Hermione tried to say. It was hard of her losing her best friend. Severus sighed and says, "I don't really know but when someone is pregnant and has any curse on them they tend to not survive." Hermione looked at the window trying to not show any tears, "I hope Harry understand." Hermione cries. Severus frowned, "Hermione, I know he will. Harry is going to be an excellent father." Hermione nodded.

A month later past and Quiddtich has started Harry was the new Captain of the team as Hermione was the new 'teacher' for Dumbledore Army. Since Umbridge got fired Dumbledore Army started to only meet once a month but Hermione wanted to keep the Army just in case.

"Look Harry I'm wearing my lion today. Isn't it lovely?" Luna said as she was pointing to her lion that covered her head. Harry smiled politely, "Yes it's um er…. Lovely, Luna" Neville chuckled, "Gryffindor today Luna?" Seamus asked. Luna nodded happily, "Oh yes, I'm quiet exited!"

***Severus's POV***

Every, since Harry Potter came and started playing Quiddich I _had _to watch him play. But now I get to watch him play as my son. Slythern was winning today by 100 to 150. I could see that every, since Miss Weasley and Ronald stop going to school the Gryffindor team was doing pretty badly.

"OH! AND THERE IS HARRY GOING TO GET THE SNITCH!" everyone cheered. I grinned and clapped to my son hoping no one will see me, "Are you clapping for Potter, Professor Snape?" Minerva asked. My God that woman is a nosey, "Minerva do you think I would ever cheer for that brat?" Albus chuckled I turned my head to hide my smile. I looked at the sky seeing that the sky was getting darker as rain started to rain. I could see Harry riding around the sky as he went into the heavy clouds. About a minute, five minutes I can hear people gasping, even screaming. I turned and saw Hermione covering her face with fear and tears. Albus stood up shouting, I turned my head around. Harry was falling from the sky with a snitch in his hand.

Even though Gryffindor won everyone was worried about Harry more than the House Cup. His body floated throughout the air, it almost looked as if he was…dead. That has been my worst fear his him dying first.

Hermione was bawling with tears. I tried to comfort her when we were both in the infirmary, I tried everything to calm her down, "He's fine this happen to him before." I whispered.

When Hermione left I stood by the door were Harry's room was. Poppy quietly opened the door, "Poppy." Poppy tried to smile, "He's alive… but you need to talk to him." I went inside seeing Harry looking dreadful, "Severus, I… saw him."

I slowly walked to his bed and sighed to calm myself, "What happened,"

"He knows," Harry cried, "About what son?" Harry looked at his broken hand that was lying right by his leg, "About Ginny," Harry gulped, "and the baby," I frowned, "Harry, what have I taught you last year about him getting into your mind?"

"I can't always help it!" Harry yelled he started to groan, "I don't know but it doesn't matter! He's going to hurt Ginny!" In my mind I keep telling myself 'no one will hurt my children. No one will hurt the Weasley's and no grandchild of mine is going to be affected by Voldemort.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

***No one POV***

Later that week Harry visions of Voldemort killing Ginny started to become for visible every day. Harry's scar would pain him. Just last night he had his first vision of Ron. Ron screams started to hunt Harry. He had to find his best mate.

Later that week Harry had enough of this. He is going to hunt down Voldemort and find Ron. Harry knew that this will be much harder with him living in Severus's chamber. This is time to set on Dumbledore's Army.

Soon enough everyone felt a slight of a burn of small coin through their pockets. Everyone marched to the Room of Requirements.

"Well we're here what do you want?" Dean said hatefully. He was still mad at Harry for 'knocking Ginny up' as he says. Harry stood up in anger, "I tell you what Dean, You-Know-Who got Ron and Ginny is involved around it too!"

"Where is Ron, Harry?" Dennis said sadly. Harry was became embarrassed and blushed, "I don't know but I think he has to be somewhere were Tom Riddle hides his most valuable treasures," everyone thought then Luna said cheerful, "Harry what hometown where you born in?" Harry snorted, "I don't know! What is the point of finding Ron there?"

"He does hide things were no one will find them." Cho Chang said quietly. Neville nodded, "Yea I agree with Luna and Cho. At Grimmauld Place, You-Know-Who was almost killed. If I was his I would hide anything there because it'll be the last place where I would think Ron would be!" Harry nodded, "Good thinking guys! But now how are we going to get there." Then Harry smiled. He looked at Cho and her friends, "Hey you guys can Apperate right?" Cho and the rest of the seventh years nodded, "Yes, why?" Harry smiled at Hermione, "I got an idea."

Cho and Harry awkwardly held hands as Hermione held the other. Harry was going to get his best friend back. Cho closed her eyes and the two Snape's disappeared into a swoop and landed at their birth town. Harry walked slowly to a ruined building

_*Flashback*_

_It was summer the sky was clear and Harry could hear two babies crying. That was him and Hermione. "Let me see them Potter!" a young man cried. It was Severus, he looked much younger and calmer but his eyes were still ice cold on James Potter, "No! You can't!" Severus pushed James out of the way and sitting there was Lily, "Sev, get out it's not save anymore!" Lily cried, "No I want you…us." Lily shook her head, "Severus if you don't run we will all die!" Severus looked at his wife's teary eyes, "Goodbye Lil's." _

"_James, do it." Lily started to cry, "I'm so sorry Sev!" James grabbed his wand with a frown, "Obliviate." James didn't want to end this family. _

_The sky turned into dark and James Potter gave a couple a baby girl, "What should we call her James," James shrugged at his sister, "Anything that Voldemort will think she is a muggle-born and do not tell the child that she adopted. The couple nodded._

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione cried. Harry woke up in shock, "What happened?" Hermione groaned, "What happened to you?" Harry frowned at his babyhood home, "Mum, she ordered James to separate us to save us." Hermione cried, "She was brave." Harry nodded and stood up, "Lumos," everyone else repeated him, "Okay Hermione you stay with me everyone else depart with at lease with on other person. If you think you see Ron shoot fireworks alright?" everyone nodded.

It was so dark even with Harry and Hermione's wand there was not enough wand. They couldn't even yell for Ron's name they just had to look. Harry and Hermione went inside into their birth home as quietly they could. The house was full of broken glass and dirty laundry, "Harry, I think Ron was here." Harry turned around, "What's that?" Hermione was holding a piece of paper that said '_Help' _on it with blood written on it, "Ron," Harry whispered. Harry dashed to the upstairs hearing a groan, "RON!" and another groan, "RON!" Harry came by a nursery. His nursery that was filled with toys and stuffed animals and in the corner of the room was Ron, "Get out! It's a trick Harry! Get the hell out!" Ron cried Harry dashed to his friend, "HERMIONE!" Harry screamed as he pulled the robes out of Ron's body, "Ron what's going on?"

"It's a set up!" Ron was crying, "Get out!" Harry shook his head, "No, not without you."

"He made a devise on me so he can know where you are!" Harry sighed, "We go to the Infirmary to see Poppy." Then a scream appeared form the downstairs, "Hermione!" Harry cried. Harry dashed into the kitchen were there Bellatrix stood pursing a knife through her arm, "I didn't do anything!" Hermione shouted crying. The screams feared Ron and Harry. Now it was up to Ron and Harry to save her. Bellatrix stood up with a smile and laughed evilly. It made Harry sick to see her face. Hermione hope it was just a dream as she just stood looking at the sunrise.

MMMMmmmMMmmmMmM

Severus Snape was in Albus Dumbledore's because about twenty-two students are missing just last night when about eight of the seventh years performed illegal magic. Every parent that had a child missing was there, "Albus please don't tell me that my children are out at Godric's Hallow are they?" Albus sighed with a sad nod, "Yes," Severus disappeared within a second.

"Imperio!" shouted Harry to Greybeck that had his sister, "Cruico!" the ugly werewolf shouted, Harry fell to the ground in pain, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted at the werewolf and the green light hit him, Harry dashed to Bellatrix, "Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix flipped over and hit the ground Harry went over to her, "That what you get for killing Sirius!" Harry went over to Ron and his unconscious sister, "Harry?" a voice came through the outside, "Harry!"

"Dad….' He whispered, "DAD!" Harry ran to his father and hugged him, "Dad Hermione, she's hurt!" Severus dashed to his daughter and was glad to see Ronald again.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHG

Severus stood there just looking at his son, "You're grounded young man AND I am also taking house point away as a professor." Severus went his desk, "You did two of the unforgivable curses in one day! How could you?" Harry frowned and looked at Ron who was standing right next to him, "Dad, my visions I had to save Ron." Severus sighed, "I know. If anything happened to you or Hermione my world would fall apart." Severus hugged his son, "I am proud of you though." Harry smiled with a welcome smile. Severus turned to Ron, "It's good to have you back Ron." Severus said as they both shook hands, Ron smiled, "Thanks, well I better go to the infirmary to get some rest." Harry waved at his best friend.

That next day all of the Dumbledore's Army kids got house points for 'heroic action' as Headmaster says it and were all glad to see Ron Weasley back and recovered from brainwashed.


	8. Goodbye

**Please Read!: Okay I have not been getting enough reviews and I'm not happy with this story so I'm thinking about stopping it or rewriting it. If you want to continue please ****tell me now! **

Chapter Eight

Severus was in the infirmary most of the day treating half of the Dumbledore's Army who were injured. Hermione was still in coma when Harry was able to get out of the hospital and continue school. Ron was at St. Mungo's getting treated from after being brainwashed from Voldemort.

Harry dashed to Albus's office for another detention that he got for Appariting outside of school he was glad he didn't have other teachers even his father. Snape was evil in detention; "Professor?" the old man looked up with a smile as his blue eyes sparkled, "Oh Harry I am so glad you are here. Now how are you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, sir. And yourself?" the old man chuckled, "Wonderful. I was wondering how, is your bundle of joy?" Harry raised his eye brows as he slightly blushed, "Professor?" the man chuckled, "I'm the Headmaster I know everything." Harry smiled,

"Well it's… doing fine I suppose. It's not born yet, sir." Dumbledore smiled, "Yes…" the man chuckled and let his detention begin.

MmMMAMmMAMAM

Severus was in his daughter's infirmary room sitting right beside her holding her hand trying not to look at '_mudblood' _on her arm that marked on her, "Dad…" Hermione mumbled. Severus grabbed his daughter, "Oh Hermione!" Hermione let tears flow through her face, "I thought I would never see you again!" Severus cried, Hermione tried to laugh but she was chocking in tears, "Dad, Harry and I do this all the time. It's not the first." Severus sighed in relieve, "Where's Harry? Is he alive?" Hermione jumped, Severus wiped her tears,

"He's fine. He actually just went to school a week ago." Hermione frowned, "How long was I was unconscious for?" Severus bit his lip, "Three weeks." Hermione jump, "Wait that means its December! I missed OWLS!" Severus chuckled, "Don't worry Albus canceled OWLS and S.P.E.W's this year." Hermione giggled, "That man, I swear!" Severus hugged his daughter again, "Um, there is someone who would like to see you." Severus left and let a red headed boy in, "Now Ronald you know what I've said before." Ron gulped as Severus left.

Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead, "Hermione I am so sorry. I swear I wanted you to be safe!" Hermione calmed Ron down, "Ron its fine, I'm just glad you're alive." Ron smiled, "Tell me everything. About you, Harry, my family I miss you all!" Hermione narrowed her eyebrows, "Wait where, are your family." Hermione asked Ron gulped, "My family, are in hiding and they can't leave till summer." Hermione frowned, "You know why, exactly?"

"No,"

Hermione sighed. She looked at her former boyfriend sadly. He had no idea about Ginny, "Ginny's dying, Ron." Ron froze. His face turned white as snow. He sat down by Hermione, "What?" Hermione closed her eyes, "You see when a pregnant witch get Impero curse they tend to not survive the birth and have a struggle pregnancy." Ron hit the wall, "Harry Severus James Snape I am going to kill him!" Hermione frowned, "It wasn't his fault he didn't know! He feels terrible and don't you think him being a single father will hurt him enough!" Ron didn't want to believe Hermione. Ron frowned and kissed her on the head again, "Night." Hermione started to cry. She said a little too much information for Ron to handle.

MmmmM MMMMmmmMMmmmMmM

Christmas was coming and Severus was still upset at Harry for leaving Hogwarts with anyone permission. Harry was doing his homework like any other day at his father's chamber. Severus was grading papers as he groaned again, "Children and their stupidly." Harry chuckled at his father, "You know dad maybe this is why you not everyone favorite teacher." Severus sneered at his son with a smile grin, "Well son, teenagers have no intelligences especially third year students." Harry smiled, "Yah I remember that best year of my life."

"You loved to put pranks on me," Severus mocked as Harry laughed, "Oh no! I loved when Lupin would teach us. Best spells ever taught!" Severus rolled his eyes. He wasn't Mooney's biggest fan but he knew Harry loved him as a second father, "Well anyway when Hermione gets better we'll be going to The Burrow." Harry got confused, "I thought it was too dangerous for us to go there?" Severus "I know nodded, "Yes but since Ron is found and we know where he is we are all safe." Harry nodded and went back to his book. Severus chuckled, "What are you looking at?" Harry shrugged, "Hey, dad, have you ever heard of The Half Blood Prince?" Severus dropped his grading's and grabbed the book away from Harry, "Yes! He was a very dark man and never touch it again! Understand me!" Severus scowled at his son. Harry ran to his father and stole the book away from him, "NO! It's mine!" Severus raised his eyebrows, "Mr. Snape, are you telling me you are acting like a five year old?" Severus sneered as Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh please." Harry went back to his potions essay.

Harry was walking through the hallways of Dumbledore's office to have his everyday meetings with Dumbledore.

"I will not allow my son to do it!" Dumbledore frowned, "Severus, Harry has to kill the Horcruxes so Voldemort will die!" Harry laid his head on to listen, "Albus, this necklace is a fake!"

"I know that Severus! Harry will find the real on like it or not! And Voldemort will die from your son!" there was a pause; Harry looked through the small key hole seeing a small necklace. Just by looking at it the necklace it was hurting him. Harry studied the necklace, it was perhaps the oddest locket he's ever seen, "Severus, he has about seven Horcruxes and Harry must kill him at his most influential moment. Harry will have to force himself to see into Tom Riddle's mind and when Lily died for Harry the spell rebounded and tried to find the only living thing. Harry, himself. Hermione as Amelia never exist so Voldemolt knows nothing about Harry having a sister. He is known as and always will be known as Harry Potter." Harry couldn't breathe and heard Severus speak softly, "You've let my son live as a pig for slaughter. You knew along he was you grandson. Your own grandson and you wanted him to die." Harry couldn't breathe anymore. Harry slowly started to walk away ignoring people all around him. Harry made it to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was the only one in there still awake reading trying to catch up with homework.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

"So you are saying you're running away?" Ron says, "No, Ron I'm going to find the Horcruxes. But I get leave not till…"

"It's born." Harry bit his lips, "Who told you?"

"Hermione did. She thought I knew and know I did." Harry sighed, "Ginny didn't tell me till at least three months ago." Ron nodded, "I know and I'm going to be an Uncle. I'm excited for you and Ginny but mum and dad are a little upset you two not married." Harry frowned, "Ron I need to kill Voldemort. I sent you a letter and tell you where I am."

"Harry, stop trying to be modest. Hermione and I are coming with you."

"No! You'll…"

"You're mad! You can't even survive without Hermione!"

"Fine when 'Mione leaves the Hospital tomorrow we can leave tomorrow night when Severus is asleep."

That next morning Hermione was able to leave the Hospital Wing it was the last week before the Holidays. Severus, Hermione and Harry all decide to decorate the chamber with Christmas, "Wow Sev I never knew you celebrated Christmas. Or any holiday!" Hermione said as she put the last nativity scene on the table. Severus smiled, "Well Hermione I wasn't always evil." Harry laughed, "Yes you were!"

"Really?"

"Yep during first year Hermione cried all the time because how evil you were." Harry joked as Severus looked at his daughter; "I am sorry," Hermione smiled "I accepted your apology. It doesn't matter anymore." It was almost midnight till Hermione and Harry both talked to their father, laughing. By midnight Severus both told them goodnight as Hermione and Harry both sat there till they could hear Severus snore, "Ready, Harry."

"No but I have to do this." Hermione grabbed the small radio that she used to have when she lived with her adoptive muggle parents as Harry grabbed all of Severus's important potions that they might need just in case. "Okay, Mione I get Ron and you meet us by the Forbidden Forest." Hermione nodded and Harry grabbed his invisibility clock and sneaked to the Gryffindor common room, "Password?"

"Lilium " Harry said as the lady nodded with a smile and let the door open. Ron was asleep on the couch snoring, "Ron… Ron!" Harry said harshly shaking his friend, "Oh now Harry!"

"Yes! Come on!"

Ron and Harry both met Hermione by Hagrid's hut, "Ready?" Harry asked his best friends, Hermione nodded, "Yes when we get to our camp I find an owl to send a letter to Severus to let him we are running away." Harry agreed that Severus had the right to know. The three made it to Hogsmeade and waited for the Night Bus. At the night bus Harry and Ron shared a bed since it was much cheaper to as Hermione sat there writing to her father in tears.


	9. Missing

Chapter Eight

Holidays

Today was the first day of the holidays at Hogwarts as children were getting ready to go home to see their parents. Many children wonder what was going on with their professors. Dumbledore has been missing and their Potions teacher has been in absents since the last month. And McGonagall has seen quite pale and tend to jump when ever someone calls her name.

At Spinner's End Severus sat and blamed himself for the disappearance of three children and two of them were his children. He blamed himself for not telling them the truth about Dumbledore being their grandfather. Severus went to more death eater meeting's to find out if Voldemort has found anything about his two unknown children.

"Severus?"

Severus looked all around the death eaters and sighed, "Yes, My Lord?" the red eye man walked toward Severus. Severus felt cold as the snake faced man came closer to him, "Where is Harry Potter?" Severus sighed,

"My Lord I already told you Potter ran off and I am sure he won't survive by a year. I assure you my Lord; Potter is north of Europe instead of the south. Potter will die from freezing to death,"

"My Lord," Voldemort looked at the man with an evil grin, "Be blessed I haven't tried to slaughter you yet Severus." Severus bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

"Good, now we are on the same page I have decided to tell you why it be hard for Potter to live. I can read his mind and "Bella is it true your cousin's daughter is having a child?" Severus stiffen he forgot that Bellatrix and Arthur Weasley were second cousins, "No blood-traitor of mine, my Lord."

"Well Draco you can also baby-sit the two blood-traitors," Draco forced a laugh as every one else laughed. Severus curled his lips, "My Lord? Weasley has twins?" Voldemort sneered at Severus, "Severus I want you to kill Potter's children when they are born. If you don't," Voldemort chuckled, "You already know." Severus nod and walked back to Spinners End. Severus looked at the letter that Hermione had send him a few weeks ago before,

_Dear Severus,_

_Harry and I are very sorry we left you like this but Voldemolt must die. Harry heard you talk to Dumbledore that same night we went missing also he is upset that you didn't tell us the truth about the Headmaster. Right now we are looking for the locket. The ring and the diary are already destroyed. Harry, Ron, and I will try to owl you at least a month. Don't look for us or even try to write us back. _

_-Hermione_

After he read the letter he heard his front door open, the footsteps were too soft for a man, "Severus,"

"Molly what are you doing here?" Molly bit her lips, "Is true You-Know-Who sent you to kill them?" Severus nod sadly, "Yes Molly, you know I wouldn't do it even it mean for me to end my life. I find another way. I can get a fake body and everything." Molly nod, "I suppose whatever makes all of us alive till Harry comes back."

Severus frowned, "Severus he will never come back, will he?" Severus knew Harry. Harry would never leave his son or daughter without a parent. He always Severus that a child must never leave their child, unless they really, really had too, "Molly, you know Harry he wouldn't leave Ginny for the world." Molly sniffed with tears, "Thank you Severus, would you like tea?"

"I'll be delighted."

"Harry, how can we destroy the locket?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged, "This is rubbish Dumbledore taught me all these things and not how to destroy the Horcruxes!" Hermione gasped, "Oh my God! I think I know now!"

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry said eagerly, "Yes remember when you killed the diary by the snake's tooth?" Harry nodded, "Well it's the sword because it was impregnated by the venomous from the snake!" Harry smiled, "Yes! Hermione you are right!"

"Bloody! Where you get that?" Ron chuckled,

"Hogwarts: a History of Magic. READ!"

"So now we need to kill the locket but how we have no damn ideas were it is?" Ron said.

"We have to go back to Hogwarts. It there!" Harry said quietly, "Harry we can just go we just left and I bet Severus went through a lot of trouble by saving our backs!" Harry nodded, "Fine! I guess we stay here doing nothing when I have other things I can be doing like being by Ginny on her death bed right now!" Harry turned to Ron, "Would Ron?" Ron sadly looked at Hermione, "He has a point Hermione."

Hermione sighed, "Okay fine so how do we break in?"


	10. Memories

***Hey guys sorry it took so long! But school has been really busy right now with test and the musical at my school I couldn't even sit down! But thanks to being sick I can write. I am really happy with this chapter, but it is sad to warn you! Enjoy :) **

**"Harry, how can we destroy the locket?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged, "This is rubbish Dumbledore taught me all these things and not how to destroy the Horcruxes!" Hermione gasped, "Oh my God! I think I know now!"**

**"What is it 'Mione?" Harry said eagerly, "Yes remember when you killed the diary by the snake's tooth?" Harry nodded, "Well it's the sword because it was impregnated by the venomous from the snake!" Harry smiled, "Yes! Hermione you are right!"**

**"Bloody! Where you get that?" Ron chuckled,**

**"Hogwarts: a History of Magic. READ!"**

**"So now we need to kill the locket but how we have no damn ideas were it is?" Ron said.**

**"We have to go back to Hogwarts. It there!" Harry said quietly, "Harry we can just go we just left and I bet Severus went through a lot of trouble by saving our backs!" Harry nodded, "Fine! I guess we stay here doing nothing when I have other things I can be doing like being by Ginny on her death bed right now!" Harry turned to Ron, "Would Ron?" Ron sadly looked at Hermione, "He has a point Hermione."**

**Hermione sighed, "Okay fine so how do we break in?"**

**Chapter 10 **

It's nearly been a three months since the three left Hogwarts for good. For the past three months the weather been as cold as ever its been. Hermione got the flu during the late January and unfortanly Ron and Harry got the flu whitch made things much slower for them to get to Hogwarts.

Harry's been outside nearly for six hours now for watching a keepout. Harry tried his best to keep his eyes open as much he could. Since it was much warmer Harry was trying to stay awake as much so he could see the sunrise.

Inside of the tent Hermione was looking at the map whispering 'I'm solemnly swear I'm up to no good' as Ron laughed at Hermione, Hermione would turn to Ron and start making him ugly looks. Hermione saw Dumbledore walking through the Great Hall back and forth.

It looked like he was pacing as many students were sitting down. This made Hermione fell nervous. Her heart started to pound faster. It was a funeral and for some reason she had a deep feeling it was Ginny. She remembered two years ago when Cedric died, Hogwarts made a funeral for him. In honor of his memory anyhow. She didn't want to say anything to Ron or Harry till they at least find the sword and kill the locket.

"Hey what's for breakfast 'Mione?" Harry asked as he sat on one of the bunkbeds. Hermione quickly closed the map, "Umm, well I have leftovers of pasta and butterbear and bread. But I actually have Polyjuice Potion and since it's full moon so why don't we go to Hogwarts today?"

Harry jumped, "For real!" Hermione nodded, "Yes, yes. Now you two eat fast awhile the moon is still kinda out and then we dissaperate."

After breakfast the three dissaperate to a small village right next to the school, Hogsmeade. Harry could feel the sickness through his stomach and the pain pricking from his scar, "Welcome home," Ron whispered.

Ron, Hermione and Harry thought it was the best for Harry to go under the Invisible Clock as Ron would be under disguise as Dean and Hermione also disguised herself as Neville. She felt disgusted as Neville whitch made the two young boy teenagers laugh.

Ron as Dean went up to Dumbledore's office with Harry as Hermione went to go and see Severus. Hemione felt nervous when she got to Severus's door. Hermione or Neville you can say, walked into the room seeing her father grading papers.

"Longbottom you are late for detention," Severus said hatfuly, "ten points from your house." Hermione nodded, "Yes sir."

"Now go and make that potion that you exploded this morning and I assure you, you will not make it to end of your sixth year with this kind of bad grade. What a pity." Severus snorted, "Hurry! Now!"

Hermione never seen him this hateful since her third year. It made her worried. He look older and his eyes were dark circled as his long hair was as greasy as ever.

"Professor," Hermione said triying to sound like Neville. Severus raised his eyebrow seeing that Neville has overcome with his fears of Severus Snape, "Are you alright?" the older man glazed hatefully at Hermione but also with confustion. Why was Longbottom asking these stupid questions?

"Fifty points from getting into a teachers private life!"

"No! Sir, you. You... don't you miss them?"

"Miss who? Longbottom?"

"Harry and Hermione of coarse!" Severus face turned red. Not with an embarrassment but with anger, "No I do not! Get out of my office and you'll have detection with Professor Hagrid for the rest of the month!" Hermione bit her lip.

"Severus what is going on?" it was Dumbledore saying as he opened the door, Hermione never felt so glad to see him in her life, "Longbottom was breaking into a teacher's private life and asking me the stupidest questions I ever heard in my life!"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione as Neville and laughed with enjoyment once he saw it was Hermione. But once he turned back to Severus he frowned with a nod, "Severus I take him here for now. Why don't you have some tea and we discuss this later." Severus nodded.

Dumbledore and Neville left walking outside of the school, "Sir, do you know who I am?" the old man chuckled, "Of course! You are well, Granger are you?"

"Yes I am! How do you know?" Dumbledore chuckled, "I know many things," he said with pride.

"Sir what is wrong with dad? Why is he so..."

"Different?"

"Yes, he's not the same as he used to be."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione with a small frown, "You see Voldemolt tortured him till he lost his memory. All Severus knows is that you moved to Canada and Harry died long time ago. He thinks he's a spy for me now. He dosen't remember you or Harry, he's a loney man." Dumbledore said sadly with a sigh.

"So he doesn't know about me, being his..."

"That's right. I've been trying to get pieces of his memory back but it'll be awhile. Now I believe Ron and Harry are in my office getting the sword right now. So how about you three get out of here before a death eater sees you"

"Thank you sir! But before I go, how is Ginny?" Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder, "Ginny is not here anymore. I believe her family is in hiding." Hermione tried to not cry, "So she's... dead?" Dumbledore raised his eye brow, "I didn't say she was dead,"

Hermione grinned as she ran to find Harry and Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry how on earth are we going to get in the office when we don't even know the blimey password?" Ron cried, as Harry tried to hursh him up when Dean never really said Bloody hell like Ron did,

"Harrison," Harry whispered and the staircase opened, "Blimey, Harry!" Ron shouted,

Harry and Ron first started going to the desk through picture that were on the walls,

"POTTER!" a shout came through the room. Ron froze as his red hair started to cover Dean's black hair, "Your, your dead!" Harry raised his eyebrow, "No, I though you would know that I'm alive. I mean you are my dad you should know I wrote you every month!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" Severus said angrly.

"I found it." Ron whispered

"I called you dad, Severus." Harry said softly then turned to Ron and shouted, "RUN!"

Ron and Harry ran with sword with thier lives. Severus ran after them as the burgler alarm went of, "POTTER!"

Kids came outside seeing Professor Snape chasing Harry Potter and a red headed Dean? Shockly enough Hermione ran to Ron with the sword in their hand. Within seconds they all dissaperate.


	11. Notes: please read chapter 11 :

Author Notes: Hey guys sorry it's been taking me so long to upgrade. This story will continue. I also I am going to change chapter eleven. This story will end by the end of July.

If anyone have baby names please tell me! I can't think any names for the twins!

Warning: Someone will die but it will be the unexpected so be compared.


	12. Chapter 11 remake

The Last Snape Alive

Re-make of Chapter 11

**Notes:** Harry's real name is Harrison and Hermione's name is Amelia. In the first chapters I accidently called Harry; Harriet, which that is a girl's name and I know it's really sort but this chapter took me a month! I apologies for it taking me for so long, I hope you enjoy!

"Run!" was the words Hermione could only hear coming out of her brother's mouth as death eaters chased them,

"Go!" Harry shouted as Ron started to separate from the group. Hermione gasped, "Where's the Horcruxe!" Harry ignored Hermione, he was too busy on figuring out where Ron went and how are they going to escape from the death eaters,

"This way," Hermione cried, Harry followed Hermione to a small shed beneath a mighty rock, "We should be safe in here for the night," Harry nod, "Yes, we also need to plan how to find Ron and disguise ourselves."

"Well first off we can become ourselves." Hermione said quietly as she was embarrassed, "What you mean 'Mione?"

"Well you know how Severus and our mum made us look like to different people?"

"Yea, and?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You are so clueless Harrison! We will look like our real selves." Harry shivered, he couldn't imagine himself look like Severus or have his nose even. Also Harry grew up all of his looking like James Potter. Harry froze, "Are you sure about this?"

Hermione nod with a smile, "Yep! It'll only take a few hours to make my hair red again and for you maybe ten to twelve hours." Harry bit his lip, "I guess 'Mione. You're the intelligent one." Hermione laughed, "You don't look so sure." Harry became pale, "Of course I don't know what I look like! What if I have his…. His…."

"His what," Hermione asked, Harry gulped, "His nose." Hermione laughed, "If you do you can get muggle plastic surgery!" Harry chuckled, "Thank you to muggles!"

(Back in the woods)

"We lost them!" a man shouted at his men, "The Dark Lord will not be happy! He will slaughter us if we come back with no Potter or Mud-Blood or even the Weasley blood-traitor!" the two other men looked down, "We are sorry Severus,"

Severus sneered at the two men, "Sorry? Was that a sorry? Ha! Find Potter and is filthy friends before I strangle you!" the two young men bowed and ran to find them. Severus sighed wishing Voldemort never send him on his bloody mission. It was his task to hunt down Harry Potter, Lily's son.

There was something about Harry that day when he made it to Hogwarts. When he said 'you're my dad!' it gave Severus the chills. Severus could hear a cry, he started running towards it hoping that it was Harry so he could help him escape, "Weasley?"

"Snape," Ron gasped, "What are you doing here?" Severus tried to sneer, "Weasley I am here for the Dark Lord's orders to hunt down you, Potter and your filthy Granger friend," Ron chuckled, "You coward," Ron said as he stood up holding on to a tree branch, "You can't even say mud-blood!" Severus grunt, "Calling me a coward!" Severus grabbed his wand,

Ron sighed, "Professor, what happen to that Severus who did whatever he did was to protect his children!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Severus screamed, "You should be lucky I haven't killed you yet Mr. Weasley," Ron rolled his eyes of annoyance from Snape, "Expellimus!"

"Get him and make sure he's alive when we do!" Ron looked at the Horcruxe and threw it before Draco and Crabbe even could catch Ron. Ron was ready to die, Ready to surrender."

Draco and Crabbe made it make at the Riddle's Manor, "Here my Lord, this is the blood-traitor, Weasley." Crabbe said proudly. Tom looked at Ron disguised, "You! I wanted Potter!" the evil man shouted, "I want Potter dead!"

"We know but we short of lost him…" Draco said softly. Voldemort shouted, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!" the two boys bowed shivering with fear. Voldemort laughed patting Crabbe on the head, "You know Potter and Mud-blood will come back to find Weasley and when they do they'll be in for a surprise."

(Back at the shed)

"I got some more food from the market." Harry whispered to his sister. Hermione smiled. Her hair was now red and her eyes became the shape as Harry only she had the hard cold black eyes, "Thank you Harrison."

Harry nod, "Is the potion ready yet?" Hermione nodded, "Yep," Harry sighed, "Well here we go."

Harry started to feel pain coming through his body as darkness controlled him.

"Harry! Harry?" Harry opened his eyes, "What happened!" Harry cried, "You passed out and started to scream!" Harry sighed, "How do I look?" Hermione smiled, "Well somewhat the same but also somewhat different."

Harry looked a lot older his hair was greasier. His face looked almost the same and thank goodness, he didn't have the curse of the Snape nose. "Oh my God, I look awful!" Harry cried as he looked himself from the mirror, "Are you sure I'm supposed to look like this, Amelia?"

The red head girl nodded as Harry grabbed his jacket, "Well sister it's time to save Weasley."


	13. Amelia and Harrison Snape

Chapter Twelve

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! **

**Author Notes: Also Harry is Harrison and Hermione is Amelia. They are talking like the way Snape's would organically talk. But Harrison's and Amelia's personality never changed. **

**Enjoy! ;) **

"Amelia, can you go any faster?" Harrison complained to his sister, "Sorry brother I was making marks on the trees," Harrison groaned, "Well we need to find Father and that blood-traitor for clues,"

Hermione was very impressed with Harry's codes; Amelia (Hermione) was wearing a black sweater with blue jeans and a green robe that made the right sleeve was hanging down from her shoulder as her brother was wearing a black robe and no glasses(and Harry could really see!), "Sister where do you think Father is?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know he has to be here! If he lost his memory he'll be looking for that Potter boy he told us about," Harry nod, "Yes, yes come on sister we need to get going," Hermione gasped, "I hear something!"

"I hear naught, sister,"

"Precisely," Harry turned around panting, "Severus," the old man smirked, "Who are you?" Harrison gave Severus an identical sneer to Severus, "We are Harrison and this is my sister Amelia," Severus nod, "I see, have you seen Potter or Granger anywhere?" Amelia gave Severus a small grin, "Sorry sir, but according to the Ministry of Magic birth-records Harry Potter and Hermione Granger don't exist,"

Severus became furious, "How dare you! The whole entire world is looking for those two rotten beings and you tell me that they don't exist!" Harrison and Amelia nodded, "Yes, but they are real people, the name aren't,"

Severus got out his wand, "I am sorry children but Expill-"

"Expellimus!" Severus fell from the ground and hit the tree, "Sorry, father," Harrison said softly. Amelia frowned at her brother, "You did the right thing, Harrison," Harrison nod, "I know but he's my father and he'll never remember us. Not ever,"

Amelia nod, "I know but now we need to go and find Weasley before it's too late," Harrison followed to his sister, "Should we Disapperate?" Amelia nodded, "Yes, but we will have to wait, we need to make it ten miles west and we be by the Hogwarts boarder,"

Amelia and Harrison finally made it to Hogwarts. Harrison started to get bothered. He felt as if things were too easy. There was no attack, nothing. Once Harry and Hermione got there they stopped at Hagrid's hut first, "Hagrid?"

"Hullo, who's there?" Hagrid went to his couch seeing two teenagers that he had never seen before, "Who are you?" the older giant said, "Hagrid it's me Hermione and Harry, we just look like our real selves,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we don't really have time but we want to know why the death eaters have stopped attacking," Harry cried as Hagrid frowned, "Well, 'Arry they want you dead. They ain't going to do nothin' till they have you."

"I don't understand Hagrid, why?"

"Because Severus is on the run looking for his own two children that he ain't remember! He'll come get yah and brainwash you and you'll become the next Tom Riddle!" Hagrid said with fierce. Harrison turned to his sister, "'Mione you should stay here awhile I go back to the Riddle Manor and kill Tom for once and all," Hermione smirked, "Nah, I've already been here plenty," Hermione giggled, "Don't worry Hagrid I'll come and visit but know I need to break some rules,"

Harry laughed, "What happen to Amelia Snape?"

**(In the Riddle's Manor)**

"My Lord, the two young Snape's are on their move," Lucius Malfoy said dimly to his master. The pale man chuckled, "Soon I'll have two Snape's in my household and we'll be imposing." The older Malfoy bowed, "But my Lord, why them both?"

"You see when I went to see Harry's prophecy it was hundred percent different. He is Harrison Snape the son of Severus Snape and Severus has powers so powerful that no one even knows about yet alone himself. When he had Potter and Granger they two are powerful, almost immortal. That's why Harry didn't die that night when he was an infant!" Malfoy began to shake when Wormtail came in the room, "My… my Lord, they are here!" Voldemort laughed, "Thank you and now get Weasley for me I want them to see their surprise,"

**(In the woods) **

_Severus's felt as he was falling down into a deep hole but when he woke up he felt his body lay on a blanket of snow. It wasn't cold or warm it was perfect. He was at the park right next to where he grew up, where he first met Lily, "Hullo Sev," a woman's voice called behind. Severus turned toward the woman. Her long curly red hair rested on her shoulders perfectly as he white gown laid matching the snow and her green eyes sparkled, "Lily,"_

"_Sev, what are you doing to Harry," Severus tried opened his mouth, "I'm trying to save him," Severus said tenderly as he started to caress Lily's cheek. Lily had tears come out of her eyes where Severus felt every drop of her tears falling on his hand, "Are you? And, what about that poor girl Hermione." Severus sighed into the fresh air, "I'm trying," Lily tried to smile, _

"_Severus Tobias Snape," Severus chocked his tears, "Lillian Amelia Evans,"_

"_Severus, let go of the past. Your past is not what it seems. You have a family that is depending on you. You must go back and finish what my son started," Severus looked at Lily, "But I have one question,"_

"_Anything,"  
><em>

"_Harry, he's going to die isn't he?" Lily frowned but smiled again, "If you only want him to be."_

_Severus started to go after her, "Will I ever see you again?" _

_Lily turned around smiling at her long lost lover, "Severus you will have a future but it's not here yet. When the time comes on will sacrifice themselves for their sibling and their father. I love you Severus Snape," _

"_Lily?" Severus started to run to where Lily disappeared, "Lily!" Severus started to hear laugher. Almost a sweet laughter of children, it was Harry and Hermione. It was two little boys laughing they looked so much like Lily only they had the black raven hair and right next to them was a man, Harry. Harry picked up the small little boy chuckling and in the background was Ginny Weasley. She also looked older even pregnant. Harry came to her and kissed her._

_Then everything turned black. _

**Sorry this chapter is short but this has to be one of my most favorite chapters in this whole story! We have about two or three more chapters coming also Happy Birthday to Neville Longbottom! **


	14. Sisterhood and the Pub

Chapter Thirteen

**This is a non-beta so if you see any mistakes then tell me and I'll be happy to fix it ::) **

**In this chapter Severus will meet Hermione as Amelia and I decided to put in a little humor with Hermione in the pub when she nervous. **

**Happy Birthday to Harry Potter! You are my hero and to other thousands! Happy Birthday! ;) ;o) **

**Enjoy!**

"Now brother be careful! I don't want anything to happen to you," Amelia cried to her brother as they landed by the town of where the Riddle's manor was. Harrison frowned, "I know." Harry looked at his ring that Ginny gave him on his twelfth birthday which seems so long ago, "If I don't make it please give this to Ginny and tell her I love her and the baby too." Amelia had tears running through her face, "I will brother but please live! For the baby and Ginny, for their sake!"

Harrison sighed softly, "I need to do this. This is what my existence was destined to be." Amelia tried to fight her tears, "And sister, go at the tavern and I'll meet you there. It'll be a short while. I promise."

"What if you don't make it and what about Ron," Harrison sighed and put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "Ron will live. I promise whatever you do stay here; please sister if anything happened to you, Ron, or Ginny. My existence would be worth nothing."

Amelia nodded and hugged her brother, "I love you. You are the best brother that anyone could ask for," Harrison grinned, "And I, you are a great sister and an intelligent person. Never change."

Amelia cried as she watched her brother vanish in the mist of the fog. Amelia looked at Harrison's ring, "You will live, Harry."

Harrison made it into the manor by going through the sewage into the vents. Harrison had to put a few charms on him to not make him smell up the whole entire manor. Harrison was ready to be caught by the death eaters he was ready to even to die.

As he walked in an empty hallway where you couldn't hide there was Draco Malfoy standing there as he was waiting for something,

"Hello Malfoy," Harrison said quietly to his arch enemy. Draco sneered, "Hello Potter. Or should I say Snape now," Draco began to laugh, "You know Harry you can join us and you and your sister won't have to worry about your little friend Weasley," Harrison got out his wand, "What did you do to Ron!"

The blonde boy chuckled, "Nothing, Expellimumus!"

"NO!"

(Back in the pub)

Amelia was almost drunk from the fourth drink of cocktail. She was becoming anxious, "I have to go and find him," Amelia cried,

A man came up to Amelia, "Are you Amelia Snape?" Amelia turned looking at a tall man, "Yep! That's me!" Amelia couldn't tell if he was smiling or sneering at her, "Did you drink, madam?"

Amelia laughed, "Your kinda funny looking. What's up with the nose?" the man rolled his eyes, "Look Amelia I need your help. I need to find…" Amelia nodded goofily, "You want Harry Potter but I told you before he ain't exist!"

The man raised his eyebrow, "Ma'am, I heard a rumor that you and I are related?" Amelia smiled, "You are, Severus,"

Severus chuckled, "Well we need to find Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley before You-Know-Who kills them!" Amelia giggled; Severus huffed with frustration, "What's so funny?"

Amelia giggled even harder, "You're so dumb! Hermione is so closer than you think!" Severus raised his eyebrow. It was probably not the best choice to pick her as a helper to save to Harry, Severus thought.

Amelia laughed, "Do you have any money?" Severus rolled his eyes, "Do you want to find Harry?" the teenager girl nod, "Yea, I know where he is!" Severus sneered, "Well go!" Amelia nod, "Yes your highness!"

Amelia walked toward the forest which was forbidden from everyone since death eaters and werewolves would come out, "Amelia where are you taking me?" Severus asked politely, Amelia frowned, "To my brother,"

Severus groaned, "I need to find Potter!" Amelia started to shout, "What if Potter is my brother!" Amelia ran toward the woods leaving Severus with quite a shock. Severus started to follow her, "Amelia, where are you?"

"Amelia?" Severus was alone in the woods again. Severus went northern of the deep part of the woods where children would go missing and muggles found dead. Severus couldn't stop thinking about Harry and this… drunken girl who has some kind of relation to him. Severus didn't understand but he did understand that it was his mission to save Harry.

By dusk Severus started to have a feeling that Amelia was kidnapped or hurt.

Severus started to hear voices, it was Lily.

"_Severus, find them. They're at the murder's home. A manor where muggles and wizards fear the most, find them," then another girl voice came it almost sounded like Amelia's "Hermione is so closer than you think" _

Severus sighed almost gasping how stupid he was, "Amelia was Hermione and she, Harry, and Weasley are all trapped at the Riddle's Manor"!


	15. The Last Snape Alive Wanted

Chapter Fourteen

Ginny was sitting at her bedroom looking out of the window. In her arms she held a small fragile infant. The infant's dark emerald green eyes like it's father and fire red hair like it's mother. Ginny looked at the infant once again smiling down at it. Ginny named her Brigitte Audra which met brave and courageous. Down at the crib there was another infant. He had dark raven hair and brownish green eyes and his name was Chaim Harrison. Ginny named her son Chaim because when he was born he was gravely ill and Chaim meant life from his survival and Harrison means son of Harry.

Chaim smiled at his young mother. Ginny smiled back. They both could walk now and Harry hasn't even them once. Ginny started to give up on Harry. Harry told her that he'll come back but it's almost been a year now.

When Ginny laid her children down for their nap Ginny went to her parent's living room. It's been a year now since Ron's been missing and also it's been a year since Harry's been missing. Arthur's face looked older and his brown eyes locked up into cold stone as Molly lost weight and she never talked much. Ginny sat by her parents wondering if Brigitte will ever do the same with her parents, "Mum you know what today is?" Ginny asked. Molly's eyes hardened. Today was Hermione's birthday. Ginny usually tries to celebrate birthdays even if they were missing. They needed to be celebrated for, "I was wondering we could make a cake for-"

"Ginny," Arthur whispered, "Please… stop," Ginny curled her lips, "Come on guys! Have hope, Harry said he'll-"

"He'll what Ginny?" the older woman cried, "Leave you and never return? It's been a year now Ginny. You-Know-Who has won."

"But Mum!"

"No buts Ginny," Arthur said roughly,

"You guys are being nothing but cowards!" Ginny screamed; Arthur stood up, "GET OUT!" Ginny froze. She never had been yelled at from her father. Arthur frowned, "Please Ginny. It's not just a good time for us. Your mother and I,"

Ginny sneered at her parents, "You know what I was on my death bed for months and I never given up on Harry and by that I live! I lived for Harry!" Ginny stomped off to her room bursting into tears,

"Harry please remember me!"

Harry woke up from a voice. It almost sounded like Ginny's. He remembered her red hair and he perfect brown eyes. It seem as he forgotten where he really was. Harry was chained to the wall. Harry looked around see there was someone else across the room. He couldn't see from the shadow but he did notice he wasn't chained, "Who are you?" the voice asked, and Harry smiled. The voice sounded like Ron, "Ron is that you?"

"Who's there?" Ron's voice asked again, Harry sighed, "I am Harrison Snape," Harry said as Ron came closer to Harry. Ron looked as he was tortured from the death eaters as his long red hair shagged onto his face, "Is that you, Harry?" Ron asked,

Harry nodded, "Yes it's me!"

"Then tell me what is my middle name?"

"Bilius" Harry answered. Ron came to Harry with a hug, "I'm so glad I finally found you mate!" Harry said with a smile. Ron didn't smile, "Harry we need to get out of here. Before they kill you they want to kill you! And right now they are tracking down Ginny!"

Harry smiled, "She's alive!" Ron gave him a small smile, "Yea, she had twins too." Harry laughed with joy, "What's their name, what gender are they?" Ron smiled, "On the radio it said it was a girl and a boy and their names are Brigitte Audra and Chaim Harrison Evans." Harry laughed with tears, "That's wonderful!" Harry couldn't believe it; he had a daughter and a son.

"Harry," Ron said seriously, "We need to kill him before he kills you or anyone else. You have a family to protect," Harry nod, "I know. You are my family too Ron," Ron frowned, Harry sighed, "But I have a question."

"Okay, shoot,"

"Why is Tom not killing me yet when I am here in the cells?"

"He wants to find a family member to torture them and you would want to fight." Harry nod, "I see, we need a plan to get out of here and to find Hermione before she can be found." Ron frowned with a nod; Harry looked at Ron sadly,

"What is it?"

Ron frowned, "You see is that in your dreams Hermione died. Well because she is the reason why Tom is alive."

"What! That can't be true! Voldemort had my blood not 'Mione's!" Harry cried, Ron had a tear, "I know…. You see is that Hermione is very pure and clean but when she was born when James and Lily were sleeping that night Wormtail came in and put a curse on her. It was a curse that only she can only make Tom stronger. It's not the Horcruxes its Hermione."

"How you know this?"

Ron frowned at his friend, "People are never quiet here." Harry became very angry at himself, "This is all my fault!"

"No it's not Harry!"

"Does she know?"

Ron frowned, "Yea… she knows… she just didn't tell anyone or even try to think of it. She knew that if she lived she would bring danger to this world." Harry looked at Ron who had tears falling down his cheeks, "I love her, Harry. But this is her destiny."

"No!"

"Harry it was almost like when Dumbledore told you that it was your destiny to die," Harry shook his head, "She the only relative I have!"

"No, you have a grandpa, two children who need their father and what about Ginny?" Harry bit his lips. He couldn't back on Ginny but what about Hermione?

"Really what Tom wants is for Severus to be the last Snape alive."

But why?


	16. The Death of the Two Snapes?

Chapter 16

Their Last Breath

**This is a non-beta so please bear with me! I also want to thank you for being so pacient! Sorry it took me for ever for a new upgrade! Thank you so much guys! :) **

Hermione didn't really know what was going on. She was in the hallway looking for Harry and Severus after she got lost by being drunk and then everything turned dark. Hermione was lying on the cold stone floor. In panic Hermione jumped gasping, "Where am I?" she asked shouting to herself hoping someone would answer. Hearing laughter behind her which caused her to close her eyes as if it was a nightmare, "Good you're awake," a foul voice said chuckling harshly,

"Who are you?" Hermione said softly in fear. The man laughed, "Come on mud-blood surely you don't remember me?" Hermione turned around looking at that same pale, blonde spoiled brat Malfoy she always hated, "I see your voice got deeper since the last time I saw you," Hermione said sarcastically. Draco chuckled, "I also see you that you look like your mud-blood mother now. What was her name? Evans, wasn't it?" Hermione grabbed her wand pointing it at his neck, "Don't you dare talk about my mother that way! At least my mother had a heart unlike your mother,"

Draco enraged, "Voldemort," he said loud and slowly as he was calling for a lost puppy that ran away,

"Hello Amelia Snape,"

Screams of Hermione's voice followed through the halls through the dungeons where Harry and Ron where both caught, locked in bars, "Bloody Hell!" Ron cried, "We must get out of here to save Hermione!"

Harry bit his lips, "But how we don't have our wands?" Ron bowed down reaching into his boots, "What are your doing in time of this?"

Ron smiled at his friend, "Wands," Harry chuckled with joy, "How did you do it!"

"Well lets save my girlfriend and then I tell you!" Harry nodded at his friend in agreement as Ron looked at the key that was hanging on the wall, Ron started to whisper, "Accio key,"

Harry and Ron made it to the room where they heard the scream. It was dark almost like twilight took over control of the world around you, "Lumos," Harry said quietly as he waved his wand Ron had gave him,

It was the same place as his dreams, "Ron… where in my dream," Harry cried, "I can't let 'Mione die," Ron sighed, "I know mate we'll find her," Harry and Ron walked through the cold stone floor,

"I see blood," Ron gasped has he let his figures go through the puddle of blood that was left on the floor, "Amelia, are you there?" Harry cried in agony. No respond. Harry ran faster and faster around this darkness room. It was an endless darkness.

Harry turned right and left, till he found long red curly hair that was covered in blood, 'Hermione!" Harry cried, "Hermione wake up!" Harry cried as he could feel the wet cold tears coming through his eyes. He felt so helpless, "Ron help me!" Harry shouted through the endless darkness, "RON!"

"HARRY!" an echo yelled back, "I'm coming!"

Harry looked at his sister's lifeless form full of blood, "'Mione," he whispered, Ron ran to Harry and kneeling by Harry with tears grieving,

"Hermione…" Ron cried, "I'm going to save you, I'm going to save you and you won't see me anymore. I going to save you." Harry eyes widen; this wasn't in his dream. Ron knew about something that Harry didn't even know; not even Severus himself,

"She is dead, Harrison!" yelled a voice. Harry looked up seeing a white glow through the room like a ghost, "TOM! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" Harry yelled as the evil man laughed, "Well Harrison if you join my side I can let your mother and sister live and you can be into one happy family again," Harry sneered Voldemort, "I rather die!" Harry shouted,

"Then you should have it, Ron do the honors," Harry looked at Ron, "RON! ALL THIS TIME YOU WHERE WITH HIM?" Ron frowned; he had a secret that he only planned out since he was in the dungeons, "Harry it's the only way to set you free. It the only way you got to trust me!" Harry dropped his wand, "Kill me then,"

Harry opened his arms welcoming death as an old friend as hearing Voldemort's laugh. Ron chocked into his tears, "Avada Kedavra!"

Severus ran into the room seeing Harry's body flying across the room, "No! Harry! Hermione! NOOO!"

**Also thank you for being patient with me sorry it's been taking me so long to upgrade! Please Review! **

**Also I know this looks pretty bad but I promise you with my heart it will be a happy ending! Not the kind of ending you would expect it to be! **


	17. Ron's Goodbye

Review PLEASE READ: This chapter is kind of confusing just to warn you. But also this is the last chapter! :( it makes me so sad! Well enjoy!

Ron's Goodbye

"How dare you!" Severus screamed at Ron, "I should've never trusted you!" Ron frowned at the older man and turned to Voldemort, "You didn't win Tom. There still alive."

"Remember when Bellatrix kidnapped Harry and he got stabbed?" Ron asked, the pale man growled, "This makes no sense, boy!"

"Of course it doesn't," Ron said smirking at the evil man, "You see, Hermione and Harry are twins so no matter what happens to them they are connected. So two years ago when you put Harry's blood it didn't just effected on Harry. It also did for, Hermione." Severus didn't know what to say; and Ron started to walk around circles where Voldemort stood in the middle, "When you stabbed Harry it caused for him to have nightmares that were the total opposite of who was good and bad. So he thought I was the murderer of Hermione. But really it was you. Becuase of their mother, died both of her powers went to Harry and Hermione, so they almost think alike."

"So don't tell me about one of Dumbledore's favorite subject, love?" mocked Tom Riddle. But Ron could see the fear in his eyes, "Yes." Ron said coldly, "Once Hermione and Harry wakes up. You and I will disappear and die." Ron sighed sadly, "Before I left her when I kissed Hermione I had a potion had a spell on my lips so Hermione may never die. Only by natural causes, so no matter how many times you try to kill her she will not die,"

"So Tom, you've killed Hermione twice counting Harry which shares the same blood as Hermione, it causes a life, that a life will have to be payed." Voldemort looked so struck. He was immortal, but causing Hermione to die made Voldemort die. Neither-less it cause a life,

"Spilumus!" Yelled Ron as he shot his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort flew through the room and passed out, (you can say) Severus went to the red headed boy, "Why did you do this Weasley?" Ron smiled at Severus but with a tear in his eye,

"I love Hermione, Professor. But she and Harry deserves a life. I had a happy life, five brothers, a sister, niece and nephew, mum and dad who loves me, a home a good school. A best friend and a wonderful girlfriend. Harry and Hermione need more time," Ron smiled, "Harry is a father now, he needs to protect my sister,"

"What about the girl?" Severus asked with concern for Hermione, for she will never see her lover again, Ron chuckled, "Don't worry." Ron announced, "I will protected her till the day she stops breathing. Tell her that Severus. Tell her I want her to move on. She deserves so much more,"

Severus smiled, "You know, Weasley, I used to hate you, but now you have became one of my favorites. But you are no longer a boy, so I want to thank you for saving the day,"

"Then can you do me one favor?" Ron begged to the older man,

"What is it?"

Ron gave out a small laugh, "Every year, on this date, on April the thirteenth I want you to give a Gryffindor points even an Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw too." Severus gave Ron a sad grin,

"I will," There was a long pregnant silence,

"I can sense they're waking, goodbye professor I hope we meet again," Before Severus could move Voldemort's body turned into nothing but ashes, but Ron as his body started to disappear a glowing light went through him,

"RONALD!" cried Severus, a boy died. The room started light up from the candles, "Professor?" a small mumble came, Severus went to the twins, "Harry, it's alright. It's over,"

"Voldemort's dead?" Severus chuckled some with tears, "Yes, he's dead... and you and your sister are alive." Even with cuts and bruises on his face, Harry was still smiling.

**Short Epilogue **

When Hermione and Harry both recovered from their injuries, Severus had to tell them about Ron's death. Neither of them took it to well. It took them years to move on.

Hermione felt so useless and went through depression since she couldn't cope the fact he was gone and had to do counseling.

Harry went back to school and decide to keep his adopted father's last name, Potter. After the year he graduated he finally united with Ginny and finally got to see his two beautiful children. When the kids were five years old Harry proposed to Ginny and got married on March the second which was the day after Ron's birthday and shortly after they married they had another son named James Ronald Potter.

Hermione went back to Hogwarts to graduate. She decided to keep her first name but change her last name to Snape and lived with Severus till she was twenty and married Neville Longbottom and had two daughters and one on the way.

And for Severus he finally got his memory back after months of testings. He also kept his promise that every year on April the thirteenth he would be nice to his students. When the Weasleys' new generation came in, everyone laughed at them but Severus stood up for them and told everyone the story about their heroic uncle who saved the girl he loved. Every year on March the first the Weasley's and Snape's would go to the Burrow to celebrate Ron's birthday.

"Harry!" a woman's voice called, "We need to go!"

Harry ran downstairs with two six year olds both tugged in his arms. Ginny smirked, "Harry, please don't tell me they locked their room again!" The older Harry let go of the twins letting them run, "They are surly a handful," he said as he kissed his wife's forehead. Ginny laughed, "We at least James is the good child,"

"He's only thirteen months old," Harry said with a smile, "We will have wait and see if he is or isn't," Ginny smiled at her husband, "I hope not. Lets go before this house explode," Ginny and Harry laughed.

At the Burrow, the family were telling stories about Ron. The children would laugh when Harry told them about the time when Ron's rat was actually an every ugly man when he was thirteen. "Supper was very delicious, Molly," Neville said, Molly giggled, "Oh, Neville, please,"

Neville blushed and turned his head, then a little girl came in, "Daddy, have you seen mummy?" the short one asked,

"No, I haven't," Neville said, "Sorry, Emilie." The girl looked at her uncle who happen to be sitting next to her, "Uncle Harry, can you help us find mummy?" Emilie asked innocently. Harry nodded, "Of course! I'll go outside and you look upstairs,"

"Okay!" and she ran like there was no tomorrow. The adults chuckled.

Harry walked outside breathing the cold snowy air finding Hermione at the graveyard were Ron was buried. Harry frowned as he walked up to his sister who happen to be crying.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said in a small whisper.

Harry sighed with frustration but calmed himself down before he spoke, "'Mione, you can't be living this way. You have a husband and two beautiful children and a great job,"

Hermione choked in her tears, "I know... but I just... he should've not died," Harry sighed, "It's always hard to forget about your first love. Ron loved you and don't let him die in vain. I'm proud to have him a brother in law. He saved my sisters and my life as well."

Hermione swallowed her tears and laid her her head on her brother's shoulder. It felt like they've stood by the grave for hours. Hermione chuckled (still sobbing) rubbing her stomach, "This one is quite a kicker," Harry grinned feeling the kick,

"Be careful," he said to the stomach, "Let your mother rest." Hermione smiled, "Neville and I went it the muggle hospital today we found out its a boy," Harry grinned; "Neville and I decided to name him, "Ronald Bilius Longbottom, it's not the best but..."

"I love it," Harry said quickly, Hermione smiled at her brother,

"I hope wherever Ron is, I hope he knows his memory will not die," Harry nodded and bend down at the grave,

"mitte illas flores per grave," Which meant, lay these flowers by the grave. Flowers appeared under the snow and blossomed into a deep red rose,

"Ron's favorite flower," Hermione whispered in awe and once again Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder, looking at the grave where their friend was laid.

A mile away on a top of a mountain there was a red head boy watching over his lover and best friend both alive and well. Hermione was very thing he wanted her to be, a wife, an employee, and a mother. And Ginny was safe with her husband, Harry.

Ron couldn't ask for more...

* * *

><p>Review tell me what you think? :) Thank you!<p> 


End file.
